Forgive and Ribbet
by The3Ryans
Summary: Following the events from last year. The gang celebrate Tsubaki's birthday going to a concert. But Kid gets nightmares, rumours of Galorphar's return spread, and Soul finds new that no one would have ever expected. Sequal to Lord Death the Kid SoulxEruka!  ON HAITUS!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Everyone was happy and drunk at a pub in Death City. The rowdy drunks lightened up the entire place with their happy moods. The pub had a nice warm feeling in it, like everyone was here to have a good time. However there was a hooded woman in the corner of the room who was distancing herself from it. She took a sip from her glass eyeing her surroundings. Suddenly a tall man armoured in thick dark blue armour and a long black cape sat down opposite her. His long blue hair cascaded down to his lower back.

"Are you the one looking for someone to do a job?" he muttered to her, blue eyes locked onto the woman opposite him.

"Depends if you like to get your hands dirty?" she replied deviously with a grin. The man then drew a long big wide sword from behind him and balanced it on the floor. Resting his hand on hilt.

"So you are Elixar Ravenwood, great hunter of all creatures", she asked in a flirtatious manner.

"Let's just cut to the chase, who's the target?" Elixar quickly asked. The woman sighed and pulled a handbag onto her lap, opening it.

"I represent powerful people who want a liability gone", she said pulling out a picture and sliding it across the table to him. He looked down at the girl's picture with long light blue hair and a browny orange witches hat with two big eyes and a mouth. At each end of the girl's mouth were two black circles. Elixar looked up to the hooded woman.

"A witch?" he asked.

"Her name is Eruka Frog, and she sided with a treacherous witch called Medusa and we're glad to be rid of her. The two of them have made life quite difficult for the witches and they want her dead. They also want you to kill anyone in the way of her", the woman explained, looking through her handbag for something.

"Witches can be difficult at times to find, not that it's hard for me. But my services don't come cheap", Elixar stated to her in a serious tone. The woman then took out three sacks and tossed them to him. Each bag hitting the table and it's contents clashing.

"Would this be enough?" she asked with a grin, crossing her legs and picking up her glass. Elixar gathered the money towards him.

"When do I start?" he then asked. The woman grinned towards him and took another sip from her glass.


	2. A Year Later

_**Chapter 1: A year later**_

Everything was blurry at first when Soul began to wake up. A bright light shun in his face. His head felt like it was smashed against the wall a few times, or had too many Maka Chops from an encyclopaedia. Soul looked down, away from the light then seeing his body and legs. He was sitting on a chair in what looked like a pitch-black room. Only he was light up from a nearby lamp. Soul tried to rub his eyes but soon found them tied up behind him. Soul shook his head and started to panic, tugging on the chains that bound him. Shaking violently and kicking out, trying to free himself. But it was to no avail.

"Hey! What's going on! Where is she! What have you done to her! Come out you cowards!" Soul roared. Suddenly a door swung open to the right of him. A bright light came from the door, almost blinded Soul. Then a figure stood in the doorway. Soul's sights were too blurry to make out who the figure was, only that it belonged to a human. The figure stepped in and shut the door behind it. Soul couldn't see where the figure was through the pitch-black room.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Soul shouted. Suddenly a scratching noise of metal and concrete was heard. Something metal was being dragged towards Soul. Soul's vision started to go back to normal and he saw a dark figure in front of him just behind the light holding a metal chair. The figure turned to sit down in front of him.

"Your name is Soul Evans, you are a student death scythe in the Death Weapon Meister's Academy which teaches Meisters and they're weapons how to fight against Kishin's. We found you at the ruins of the lair that belonged to the witch Medusa Gordon. You had an accomplice with you, where is she?" the figure asked. It had a low, dark scary menacing voice that would scare away children, for Soul he was unphased by the voice and said nothing. The figure stood and sent a punch towards Soul's face.

"Where is she?" the interrogating figure shouted again.

"I won't tell you a damn thing! I'm her protector! You'll get nothing from me!" Soul roared back. The figure walked forward to Soul and grabbed him by the throat.

"You are going to tell me everything about your friend and where she is, and you better do it quick. Because if you don't we are going to kill you", the figure spoke again. Soul glared at the interrogator who's now in the light. He is fully cloaked with his hood over his head and half his face, the other half of his face wore a black thick wool mask. There was no way for Soul to tell who it was.

"That's…not true…my friends…will save me…", Soul choked. The interrogator let go of him and sat back down.

"I can promise you not even your friends will save you. They will watch you die if you don't tell me where she is!" the interrogator promised Soul, turning away to sit back down into the shadows.

"If my friends won't come she will", Soul muttered, glaring his red eyes towards the interrogator.

"Well you better hope that happens before we kill you. Tell you what, why don't you start from the beginning? Since there are some things I don't understand, perhaps you can help me understand why, then maybe you'll finally tell me where she is", he finally asked.

"You want me to tell you a story?" Soul asked with a confused look.

"Your words, but yes. Start from one month ago.", the interrogator said in a calm way, his scary voice still lingering.

"Okay, I woke up and I played my video games and went back to…", Soul said sarcastically but was then pushed backwards by his throat to the ground, his arms being crushed under his weight and the chair. The interrogator was choking him again.

"In the afternoon of that day you and Maka got yourselves ready to go out to a concert with friends!" the interrogator roared. Soul looked up a little scared, this guy knew a lot.

"Do not screw with me Soul! I want only the truth out of you and eventually the location of that girl!" the interrogator continued then releasing his grip from Soul's throat. Soul started coughing, it was twice as bad when in an awkward position. Soul wasn't fussed about the coughing or the choking; he was fighting the pain of his right arm. Soul's right arm was snapped in half in a fight of jealousy against Death the Kid, and the weight of the chair and Soul was causing pain. Finally the interrogator pulled the chair back up with Soul on it. The interrogator went back to his seat facing Soul.

"Now talk, tell me the story", the interrogator ordered. Soul glared at him for a moment but then sighed.

"It was Tsubaki's birthday and I watched Maka frantically get ready…" Soul finally started, the interrogator listening intently.

88888888

"Our ride is going to be here any moment now and I'm still not ready!" Maka panicked as she ran from room to room looking for something. Soul sat on the sofa with his arms behind his head.

"You've checked everywhere?" Soul finally asked with a bored tone.

"Yes I have! No matter where I look I can't find it… Oh god I didn't leave it at the academy did I?" Maka suddenly gasped, she then let out a frustrated growl through her teeth and continued to look inside her bedroom. The sound of everything being re-arranged in her room reached the ears of Soul.

"You've checked the bathroom? You don't have it on showering right?" Soul yelled to her.

"Yes I checked!" a frustrated Maka answered back.

"Checked behind the draws next to your bed? Might have fallen down behind it while you turned in your sleep" Soul yelled over again.

"Doing it now, it's not there!" Maka shouted back. Soul sighed.

"Did you check the kitchen? You don't wear it washing dishes", Soul shouted to her again. There was silence, the noise from the room ceased and Maka didn't answer. Soul looked over his shoulders and the sofa to the bedroom.

"Maka?" Soul called. Suddenly a speeding Maka dashed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, mere moments passed before she echoed the apartment.

"FOUND IT!" shriek Maka in joy. Soul grinned and turned his head to the kitchen. Maka walked out with a silver bracelet on her right wrist. It was a small thick chain. Hanging on the chain there was a silver scythe designed like Soul, a silver chain sickle designed like Tsubaki, two silver pistols crossing designed like Liz and Patty and finally a silver soul that was shaped like Maka's head, pink-tails and all. Maka rushed to the sofa and sat down next to Soul, putting on her shoes. Maka was wearing a black T-shirt of her favourite band, topped with skinny jeans and now red all-star converses. Suddenly the door knocks before she ties her shoelaces for her left shoe.

"The doors open!" She stated and rushed to the door, then stepping on her shoelaces. She tried to recover but ended up twirling around and then fell towards the door. She then landed on something that wasn't the door. It was a warm, comfortable, wore clothing and sounded like it had a heartbeat. She slowly looked up into golden eyes with a few strands of black and white stripped hair. They eyes of Lord Death the Kid

"I didn't know you were eager for Ballet Maka?" he joked, Maka going red of embracement and straightening up.

"H..hey", she finally said fiddling with her fingers. Kid looked down to her untied shoe.

"I'll get that for you", he said kneeling down to tie her shoes.

"Kid can't you do that in the car? We're going to be running late if you don't hurry!" a voice shouted. Maka looked up to see a black limo with Liz and Patty waiting outside, dressed up in their normal attire, apart from Patty who was in a short blue skirt. Both of their hairs were done very nicely, and by the looks of it, symmetrically. No doubt Kid took his time to do it. Maka then checked the clock inside to find out that they are already fifteen minutes late.

"There, done", Kid suddenly said and Maka looked down to him.

"Great, lets get go…", Liz began.

"No wait! The knots aren't symmetrical, I must start over!" Kid announced. Kid was suddenly grabbed by the collar by Liz and dragged to the limo.

"You can sort it out in the car! It's a six-hour trip out of Death City! I'm sure you can do it by then!" Liz told Kid annoyed. Kid reached helplessly for Maka's feet as he is dragged.

"No! They're not perfect and it bothers me! It does it does it does!" Kid moaned before almost getting tossed into the limo. Maka giggled at the scene and started walking, Soul locking up behind and all of them were inside the limo.

"Where to now?" the driver asked.

"To Tsubaki's house…OOF!" Kid answered then was taken by surprise as Maka landed on his lap.

"Hello", she said happily as they waited for Soul.

"Hi", Kid replied and both of them leaned in for a kiss. Kid raised his hand to Maka's cheek and caressed his thumb lightly in a circle.

"Oi! I'm no looking at that the whole trip!" Soul complained entering the car. It was a year since Galorphar murdered Lord Death, making Kid the new lord, a year since Maka and Kid loved each other. During the year Soul wasn't too happy with Maka and Kid dating, but as the year went by he gradually changed from being jealous to being a very protective brother. Kid and Maka broke they're kiss when Soul got in. Maka then tapped Kid's shoulder playfully. Getting Kid's attention she pointed to her shoes. Kid looked in disgust at them. Maka pulled her feet towards the two and Kid then began his work on the unsymmetrical shoelaces. Maka said nothing to Kid as he was working on her shoes, letting him concentrate on his perfection. It didn't stop her though from running her fingers through his hair. Maka looked to Liz and Soul who were talking while Patty was using her colouring book. She was happy that everyone eventually forgave Soul of his actions last year, it wasn't like Soul meant for things to escalate as they did and it wasn't his fault for running into the wrong person. But what she was really happy about was when she convinced Kid to stay with her at the DWMA than leave. His official reason was to carry out the duty of a Grim Reaper, since his soul wasn't bound to Death City like his fathers. But his real reason was because of him Maka died, and he gave up part of himself and another soul to bring her back. It was only luck that the exchanged soul was that of Galorphar's, who now rests in hell. But it still didn't change the fact that Maka died and if she remained with him she would be in constant danger and he might not be there in time to save her. Maka chased Kid to the outskirts of Death City until she caught up with him and pleaded him to stay. She looked towards Kid with a happy smile as his tongue was sticking out slightly as he was concentrating on her shoelaces. She also looked at the black gloves he always wears now, when Kid brought her back to life his left hand's skin, muscle and flesh burnt away, leaving only his skeletal hand. So Kid always wore his gloves so he would still remain symmetrical. The car slowed down to a stop. Liz looked out the window to see that they arrived at Tsubaki's and Black*Star's apartment. The driver hit the horn three times and saw the door opened. Tsubaki and Black*Star then came running out the door to the limo, they were wearing they're usual attire, but it seemed like it was their cleanest and best. Tsubaki locked up behind her and followed Black*Star to he limo, getting in.

"Haha! Hey everyone!" announced Black*Star as he entered the car, followed by Tsubaki.

"Hi everyone!" Tsubaki said excitedly.

"Hey birthday girl!" Liz greeted with a smile.

"Hey Tsubaki happy birthday!" Maka cheerfully said.

"Another year older, cool", Soul said, giving his trademark Shark-Toothed grin.

"Yey Birthday girl! I made you a giraffe!" Patty burst out handing over a coloured in giraffe from her book.

"Aww thank you Patty", Tusbaki said happily. Soon everyone was looking at Kid as he was so focused on tying Maka's shoes he didn't even notice the car stopping, let alone Tusbaki getting into the car. Maka with her hand in his hair decided to grab it and yank his head up.

"ARGH MAKA!" Kid groaned then having his head turned to Tsubaki.

"Oh…Tusbaki…when did you get here? Happy birthday", Kid said with a forced smile, his hair still being pulled. Tsubaki gave a happy grin.

"Thank you Kid", she said cheerfully. Maka let go of his hair and his face snapped back to Maka's shoes, still in the middle of doing them. Maka then slipped her hand into Kid's coat pocket and pulled out a comb and began to comb where she grabbed his hair, not that it was already messy with her fingers going through them. In the drive after two hours Kid finished with her shoelaces and everyone was talking about Tsubaki's birthday, what she got for her birthday, what happened in the DWMA and other things. More hours went by and it laughing moon was up so everyone decided to take a little nap.

88888888

Kid opened his eyes and looked around. He seemed to be standing in the middle of what use to be a town or city razzed to the ground. Everything was flat but showed signs that buildings use to be there. The sky was purple and black lightening struck around the area. Rain then started to pour down on Kid. It was warm. He lifted his hand to see the rain was in fact blood. A thumping noise was heard behind Kid. He spun around to see all of his friends lying on the ground dead. Kid's eyes widened greatly.

"Liz! Patty! Soul! Black*Star! Tsubaki! Lucy! Crona!" Kid called running to each one, all dead by what looks like a soul beam going straight through them.

"Kid…" a whimpering voice reached his ears. He spun around to see Maka alive and horribly injured, bleeding and crawling towards him.

"MAKA!" Kid screamed and went to run to her. But he didn't. Something was keeping his feet in one place. He couldn't move. He suddenly saw someone approaching from behind Maka. He was in a red and purple robe with a red hood up, black gloves and boots. There was only one person that Kid knew look like that and that was Galorphar.

"Maka! Behind you! Maka! Leave her alone!" Kid screamed. But then Galorphar reached her and stood on her to keep her still. He moved his left hand and hovered his palm over her back, magic building in up. His right hand grabbed his hood and pulled it down. Kid's eyes widened when who he saw wasn't Galorphar, but himself, cockily wildly as he is seconds from killing Maka.

"What! No! Maka! Maka!" Kid screamed as he watched himself blast a purple electrical beam into Maka's back.

"FAILURE!" a dark scary voice echoed behind Kid. He turned to see where that came from, only to be met by a giant shadow form of his dad.

"Father! I didn't…!" Kid stammered out, tears now streaming from his eyes.

"You failed to protect Death City and the lives of every citizen! You were supposed to be a grim reaper! Your nothing but Garbage! Scum! Failure! You not worthy of being a grim reaper! Not worthy to take over from me! You should just die! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Lord Death continued to shout through Kid's ear's pointing his massive foam like finger at him. Kid dropped to his knees holding his ears with both hands. He turned to see the dead Maka with her hand reached out towards him. Kid pathetically began to crawl towards her hand. The second Kid's finger's touched her hand it blew away like sand, along with everything around him until he was in utter darkness. Everything went quiet. Kid looked around to see nothing and hear nothing.

"Your perfect symmetry my son…Nothingness!" Galorphar's voice ran through his head until absolute silence. Kid tried to scream out but no sound was heard. He was helpless, alone, and scared.

88888888

Kid opened his eyes jolting his seat. He looked around him, finding himself back in the limo with everyone asleep.

"Kid? You okay?" Maka said on his lap, he woke her when he jolted. He looked at her face.

"Maka?…" Kid said raising his hand to her cheek. She smiled to him and placed her hand on his.

"I'm here Kid", Maka said with a smile. Kid's face was paler than usual and was sweating slightly.

"You had a nightmare?" Maka asked. Kid gulped looking down, panting for breath, but eventually nodding.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She then asked.

"…Death city was in ruins…all of you were dead and I was the one that caused it. My father called me a failure and…he…put me in a hell where there was nothing, no sound or anything…just utter darkness of…nothingness", Kid muttered. Maka lifted his head up by his chin.

"You know that will never happen and you are not a failure, your father surely doesn't think that after the things you've done", Maka comforted with a smile.

"But I let you die didn't I? And I broke the rules of everything to do with a Grim Reaper. Maybe he is right I am scum, garbage and I do deserve to…", Kid began his break down but had a hand placed against his mouth.

"Don't…don't do that again…you know I don't like seeing you like that", Maka said. Kid reached for her hand and pulled it away and looked into her eyes.

"But you still died on my watch…how could anyone forgive me for that. It's been a year and your father still hasn't forgave me… I just I just…", Kid began again.

"Kid…", Mak tried to interrupt.

"I just don't want to see you die again… I can't see you die again… I don't want to lose you", Kid whimpered, looking down. Maka lifted up his chin again so she can see his golden watery eyes.

"Your not going to loose me" Maka promised to Kid, pulling his head towards her, locking lips with each other. Kid and Maka tasted each other's ecstasy, enticing Maka to open her mouth. Maka accidentally escaped a light moan as their tongues collided, each arm wrapped around his head. Kid's right hand crept slowly up her leg until it slipped underneath her shirt and rested on her lower back, his fingers caressing circles. Maka's hand slipped down behind his jacket and through in-between two buttons of his shirt, gently rubbing her fingers along his skin. Kid and Maka broke they're kiss to look into each other's glistening eyes, slowly reaching forward for more. Suddenly the limo ran over a bump on the road causing everyone to bounce, waking everyone up. Kid and Maka quickly moved they're hands away from the positions they were in and straightened themselves out. Looking like nothing happened.

"What was that?" Soul asked rubbing his eyes.

"A road bump. My lord we have arrived" the driver said over the speakers.

"All right!" Black*Star shouted cheerfully as the car slowly moved to a stop.

88888888

"…We then decided to fall asleep until we got there. We were then woken by a road bump and the driver said we arrived", Soul continued to say to the interrogator.

"What happened next?" he asked.

"I want a drink of water", Soul then asked glaring at him.

"What happened next!" the interrogator shouted.

"I want a drink!" Soul shouted back.

"You'll get your drink in a moment, what next!" the interrogator ordered, his dark voice booming around the room. Soul sighed looking down.

"Then…I met her…", Soul resigned. The interrogator then nodded and stood up. He walked into the darkness of the room. Suddenly the door opened again and the interrogator left in the light, shutting the door behind him.


	3. Happy Birthday

_**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday**_

The door opened and the figure stood in the doorway again, bright light almost blinding Soul again. The door is then shut and footsteps are heard heading towards Soul. Soon the interrogator was back in front of him. He held an empty glass and a jug of water. The interrogator slowly filled the glass with water and placed the jug on the chair. The interrogator grabbed Soul's hair and pulled his head back. He then placed the glass against his mouth and slowly tipped the water into Soul's mouth, which he began to drink until the glass was empty. The interrogator removed the glass.

"Now will you continue?" he then spoke in his scary dark voice.

"I don't know…I'm still a bit thirsty, throat's a little dry", Soul then said. At first the interrogator said nothing, then suddenly sent for the empty glass towards Soul's mouth at top speed, shattering the glass into pieces. Soul screamed in pain as a tooth was punched out of his mouth. The interrogator then grabbed the jug and began to continuously pour its contents into Soul's mouth.

"Your throat still dry now! Huh! Still dry?" the interrogator roared as he overflowed Soul's mouth with the water, filling up his lungs. The interrogator then pulled the jug away. Soul spat out loads of water, choking for breath. The interrogator then chucked the jug to the floor, shattering it.

"This is not some day-care centre or youth club for you to chill out it. You are going to die if you don't tell me what I want to know! So you better continue with telling me the story!" he roared. Soul spat out water, glass and blood from his mouth, still coughing. Soul looked up to the interrogator with a glare.

"Talk!" he commanded. Soul straightened himself up and continued with the story.

88888888

"All right!" Black*Star shouted cheerfully as the car slowly moved to a stop.

"Erm, my lord we have a slight problem", the driver then spoke.

"What?" Kid asked.

"It seems the audience has been tipped off of your appearance to this concert. There is a massive crowd outside the limo", the driver explained.

"You're kidding!" Kid groaned. Being the Lord and guardian of the planet did give Kid some fame and paparazzi, to his dismay. Kid spent a whole year avoiding them by going on missions, staying in the DWMA and even staying at his home. There has been the rare moments when he was able to have a walk in the park with Maka, just the two of them, but their time together never lasted long. Yet Maka never once complained.

"Is there a way we can go around them? Around the back?" Kid asked, not wanting to face the public and ruin his night out.

"There's a back entrance my lord, but it's for VIP's only", the driver explained.

"I'm the mighty Black*Star! I am always a VIP!" he cheered.

"We're death scythes!" the weapons all said. Maka looked down slightly, she's just Maka. Nothing special.

"Maka's the smartest student in the DWMA and death scythe wielder. She's a VIP", Kid spoke out, seemingly noticing Maka looking down. She blushed suddenly and smiled warmly to Kid

"I am the Lord here so I believe I am a VIP too. Take us to the back entrance", Kid ordered, the car started to move but suddenly a New's van parked in front of the limo.

"Umm…Sorry my lord erm…", the driver tried to say. Kid held his face in his hands sighing.

"Oh come on. It's not like it's the Kishin out there. They're just a bunch of happy fans. Besides aren't we all the vanquishers of Asura? They just want to show their appreciation to us", Tsubaki smiled.

"You guys really don't mind walking through this lot?" Kid asked.

"No of course not we're all together anyway, not like they're gonna kill us", Liz said with a grin.

"I'll be with you every step of the way too", Maka said placing her finger on the point of his nose, smiling happily. Kid smiled back, happy Maka's by his side.

"All right then, Soul, Liz and Patty, you go out first, then Black*Star and Tsubaki, then finally me and Maka", Kid instructed. Everyone nodded and then Soul went to the door and opened it. The crowd erupted in a cheer as the door opened. Soul then emerged from the limo getting lots of cheers. He took both Patty's and Liz's hands and guided them out the car. Turning with now both his arms around each of their lower backs, he guided them inside.

"He's getting a good Maka chop for showing off…", Maka complained with a frown, making Kid chuckle lightly. Black*Star then suddenly jumped out of the limo with his arms in the air.

"Yeah! I am the mighty Black*Star!" he roared. Tsubaki got out behind him smiling with her hands folded in front of her. The two between them nodding to everyone and giving thumbs up to the crowd. Kid and Maka were now alone in the limo.

"I guess it's our turn", Kid said nervous.

"It is", Maka said with a smile.

"You sure you don't want to go around somewhere else?" Kid looked to Maka, she suddenly grinned.

"Are you scared Kid?" Maka asked. Kid started to look panicked at the question.

"I…erm…N...I…no…I", Kid tried to speak but then suddenly blurted out.

"What if I'm not symmetrical? What if they judge me! I'm supposed to protect these people. What if they don't think I'm able to continue the work of my Honourable father?" Kid broke down.

"Kid you are their saviour. A year has past and you have defended them all", Maka tried to comfort.

"All these people want to do is hunt me down to tell me no doubt everything I've done wrong and you secretly hate me because I keep running from them and they invade in our personal time together like walking in the park and that time when we wanted to…" Kid's was silenced when he suddenly felt warm lips against his. Maka pulled back to look into his golden eyes.

"I'm with you Kid, always will be. I don't care if these people interrupt us as long as I've spent time with you nothing else matters. I'm here, right beside you now. I'll protect you from these people", Maka said with a warm caring smile. Kid raised his hand and stroked her cheek, making her blush lightly.

"Okay…if your with me", Kid said smiling.

"Okay…one…two…three!" Maka quickly said then she came out of the car to see many people cheering, then suddenly squealing at the sight of Kid as he stepped out of the car. Kid looked nervous, so Maka walked up to him and hugged up to him. Kid's nerves went away just like that and with his arm around Maka they both walked into the arena, lots of girls squealing 'We love you our Lord!'. Kid suddenly had the urge to tease the girls and looked to see a camera flashing at him. With a grin he took Maka's chin with one hand, raised her head up lightly and planted a kiss on her lips, which made the crowd go completely nuts. Kid thought now would be the time to get in as soon as possible before the crowd got murderous with their glare threats at Maka.

88888888

Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black*Star were all in a VIP room where they were relaxing on the sofa in the middle of the room or looking out the window, seeing how close they were to the stage.

"Oh wow! Look how close we are!" Tsubaki said cheerfully, looking at the stage with Liz and Patty.

"I think we're so close we may even get to properly make their faces!" Liz said very excited. Soul and Black*Star look at the awe struck girls at the window.

"Look at them, all excited over this…you think Kid would have gotten tickets for them to be right up at the stage than in this box though…", Soul said to Black*Star. Once he got no reply he turned to Black*Star to see his eyes locked on a T.V. Kid and Maka then entered the room with their arms linked.

"I can't believe you did that! There was cameras and everything! If I end up in a newspaper or a magazine I will Maka chop you so hard!" Maka said with a big smile.

"Well would you rather have everyone think I'm available? Who knows how many people would come to…", Kid began.

"Okay okay!" Maka shushed Kid hugging him tightly.

"See was that so hard?" she asked him.

"It was a bit, but then again I had you nearby", Kid said smiling.

"Kid these seats are the best! We're really close to the stage!" Liz said very excitedly.

"Seats? These aren't the seats. This is a VIP waiting room", said Kid suddenly.

"W…waiting room?" Patty turned confused. Suddenly the doors opened and the band members entered the room.

"Hi everyone, which ones the birthday girl", the lead singer asked. Suddenly all the girls snapped their heads to the band and let out a loud squeal. Kid pointed towards Tsubaki who hand her hands over her mouth, not believing this.

"Well Tsubaki we'd like to wish you a Happy Birthday and we hope you like this cake", the Guitarist then said, revealing the drummer holding a big square cake, putting it on the table. The band went over to Tsubaki and each gave her a hug. She looked like she was going to cry or faint as they did.

"So again, Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy our show", the Bassist finished and the band turned to leave to get ready.

"The show will begin soon. You better get to your places guys", Kid said smiling, walking towards the window.

"But if we're not here then where are we?" Tsubaki finally managed to talk and overcome momentarily the shock of her favourite band hugging her. Kid looked through the window and pointed to the small but growing crowd right in front of the stage.

"There", Kid pointed out. All the girls then squealed again and suddenly Kid found himself being held tightly by a crying Tsubaki.

"Thank you Kid! This is the greatest birthday gift anyone got me!" Tsubaki whispered in his ear, not to offend Black*Star, even though she did like the necklace of a golden Shuriken.

"It's all right. You're all my friends and I treat them all with kindness. But you better go and get yourselves down there or the spaces will be gone. I'll stay up here; look after the cake and all. You guys enjoy yourselves, my treat", Kid suggested with a warm smile.

"Why can't I look after the cake? I'll be the…!" Black*Star couldn't finish when he was being dragged by Tsubaki out the room, Soul being dragged by the Thompson's. Maka went to leave but stopped and turned to Kid.

"Why won't you come?" Maka questioned.

"Honestly concerts aren't my thing and with a big crowd like that out there I think it's safer for me up here", Kid said grinning.

"You going to be all right alone up here? I can stay if you want?" Maka asked.

"You kidding? I'm not letting you miss out on your favourite band. I'll be busy up here anyway I mean look at this room, completely un-symmetrical", Kid pointed out to everything, making Maka giggle. She ran to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, about to turn away but then remembering to kiss the other cheek. Kid smiled as he saw Maka dash out the door.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Kid shouted to her then shutting the door. He turned around to see the room and sigh in disgust. Kid moved two chairs to different places, making sure they were in line. When Kid went to do the same thing to the other chairs he was suddenly filled with so much pain in his left hand, which grew to his entire arm. Kid gripped it tightly, holding in his grunts of pain until he couldn't anymore and let out a cry of pain. Backing up against the wall he then fell backwards against a coffee table, knocking it over. Kid lied on the floor in hot coffee roaring in pain by his arm. No one could hear, as the cheers and music echoed the entire arena.

88888888

The entire roofless arena was almost shaking. The concert was going great. The band performed excellently and the crowd was going nuts. The girls of the DWMA were screaming to their favourite band, Tsubaki occasionally hugging Black*Star and the Thompson's hugging Maka. The girls went even more nuts when the lead singer went off the stage and went right up to them behind the bar and held the microphone to them, letting them sing they're song. When they finished the song the singer gave a kiss on Tsubaki's cheek, almost making her faint. The Singer went back on the stage as the crowd went wild for them. Soul went to Maka's ear.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?" he said. She looked at Soul doing a drinking impression and she shook her head, smiling happily that her favourite band were so close. Soul nodded and walked through the crowd as much as he could. Finally he reached the bar but suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw someone familiar to him from behind. The girl was in a white spotted black dress, tights and white boots. He grew even more familiar to the girl when he saw her long light grey blue hair hang down, topped with a triangular orangey brown hat that looked like a witches hat.

"Thank you!" she said happily to the barman and turned around with drinks, immediately spotting Soul. Soul's fears were confirmed as he looked into the scared eyes of the witch Eruka Frog. She dropped her drinks in fear.

"Y…Y…You! But…Ribbet! But why are you here… why are you looking for me!" Eruka shouted then took off running. Soul took of chasing her as she pushed through the crowd as Soul chased on. He didn't have time to get the others because he know she'd get away, also if Maka didn't even notice there was a witch in this arena then she had her soul protect on which would make things even harder if he lost her. He continued running after her, determined to stop the witch from escaping. Finally pushing through the entire crowd they went indoors and started running down the corridors. Eruka did all she could to put obstacles in the way of Soul to slow him down, but in the end Soul was faster and managed to grab Eruka's shoulder and pulled her backwards, making her land on the floor. Soul's right arm changed into a scythe blade as he walked towards her, making her back against the wall.

"Got you. It's been a while Eruka. Still serving Medusa from beyond the grave?" Soul asked.

"No no! I hate her! I hate her so so much! She put her snakes inside me and if I didn't do what she wanted she'd had killed me!" Eruka cried, tears streaming as his kept her terrified eyes on Soul and his scythe arm.

"Lies from a witch, what a surprise", Soul said pulling his arm back a bit, ready to thrust.

"No really! It's true! I'm glad she's dead! She's made lives for witches even harder for her actions and she has gotten me banished from the witches! Ribbet! Look!" Eruka said rolling up her right sleeve. There was a runic symbol glowing on her wrist. Its colour was blue but moved around as if it was lava.

"This stops me of ever using magic… they stopped me from being a witch…I came here because it's my Birthday… I just wanted to see my favourite band… I don't want to die Ribbet!" Eruka cried and sobbed in her hands. Soul looked down at her, feeling sorry for her. He then shook his head of the thought from his head. She's a witch, and needed to be killed like the rest of them.

"Don't try to pull the sympathy game on me, it's un-cool. Besides you're still a witch and an enemy to the DWMA. You must be killed", Soul stated glaring at her. She continued to sob and cry into her hands, her tears hitting the floor. She took deep breathes for a few moments to try and calm herself down. She then slowly took off her hat, placing it to the side. On her hands and knees she slowly crawled forward away from the wall, arms and legs shaking and tears still coming down from her face. She then with her left hand moved her hair out of the way of her neck.

"Okay….okay…j…j…j…just…b...b…be…q…qu…qui…ic…quick", Eruka whimpered, a puddle literally forming beneath her from tears. Soul looked down at her, was she really giving up? She was on all fours with her head in position of decapitation. Soul never felt guilty about any kills he made but he felt terrible knowing he was about to make an execution on her birthday. Soul shook his head and slowly placed his blade arm on her neck. She gulped and continued to whimper and now and then making a ribbet sound. Soul then raised his blade into the air. Eruke shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable blow, she struggled to keep herself up on all fours, and she was close to vomiting everywhere as her nerves were destroying her insides. Her eyes then shot open as she felt it land on the back of her neck. But it wasn't a blade, it was a soft hand, it's thumb lightly stroking her for a moment, and then patting her neck lightly.

"Any girls that uses magic are either witches or cats with so much magic in them. Can you do any spells?" Soul then asked. Eruka slowly lifted her head to Soul's face. She looked confused at first, wiping away tears as they flow down her face. Finally Eruka managed to make herself shake her head.

"Then in my eyes your not a witch, therefore I've no reason to kill you, it would be un-cool to do so", Soul said, then suddenly giving his trade-mark shark tooth grin. He turned and began walking away.

"W…wait!" Eruka shouted, Soul stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Your…your letting me go?" Eruka asked in disbelief, Soul grinned.

"Happy Birthday", and with that Soul walked off leaving the poor confused witch in her own puddles.

88888888

"So you saw her at the concert and you gave chase on your own. You've made a living killing witches and evil ones, yet you walked away letting her live! Why?" The interrogator roared, demanding an answer.

"She was powerless, it was her Birthday", Soul answered.

"Witches lie all the time! Damnit are you that stupid to believe a witch?" the interrogator shouted.

"She was powerless! She wasn't doing anything wrong!" Soul argued back.

"She was the one that planted the damn black blood into the Kishin! Bringing him back to life in the first place! And you let her go!" he roared.

"Yeah…but you already know this isn't the end of the story", Soul then said, the interrogator nodded.

88888888

Soul returned to the gang with his drink and enjoyed the rest of the concert. As they were heading back to the VIP room they couldn't stop talking about the massive performance. Once they opened the doors to expect Kid and the cake waiting they was suddenly in shock.

"What? I think the room looks better now", Kid said looking at the rearranged and symmetrical room.

"You've been busy. I thought that table over there was connected to the w…", Liz pointed out.

"ANYWAY I have a cake here! Who wants to eat it?" Kid suddenly announced. Black*Star and Soul were the first to get to it. Tsubaki then got the first slice while Liz and Patty picked theirs. Maka was about to go get some but then noticed something about Kid. For a moment she thought she saw him in pain. He looked at Maka with a smile pointing out the cake close to being devoured. Maka then drew a bible.

**MAKA CHOP!**

Everyone apart from Kid and Tsubaki was on the ground holding their heads in pain as Maka casually walked over to get a slice. Kid couldn't help but to grin.

"I need to pop out for a toilet break, I shall be back", Kid said leaving out the door. The second he shut the door he leant against the wall holding his left arm, suddenly groaning in pain. A warm tear then ran down the corner of his eye. Once he wiped it away he looked at his hand and saw the tear was made of blood. He panicked and tried to wipe his face, as he knew blood would be smudged against his cheek. Suddenly the door opened and Maka stood out, surprised at seeing Kid.

"Kid I thought you were going to the toilet?" Maka said shutting the door, then seeing the blood on his gloves.

"Kid is that your…" Maka said walking towards him. Kid grunted holding his arm, he wished Maka didn't see this but it was all too late.

"Oh my god Kid what's wrong?" Maka asked frantically holding him up straight.

"I…I don't know…", Kid groaned.

"I've got to get you help!" Maka said turning to get the others. But then Kid grabbed her arm.

"No…", Kid suddenly said.

"No? Kid your hurt!" Maka stated.

"I won't allow a small cramp pain ruin everyone's day. Trust me thats all this is, a cramp pain. It'll pass", Kid tried to smile it off.

"But the blood!" Maka pointed out.

"That was a small scratch on my finger, nothing life threatening Maka, I'm fine. Tell you what though; if this doesn't go by tomorrow morning I shall go myself to be checked up on. Okay?" Kid said, Maka still looked unconvinced and looked away. Kid lifted his un-bloodied hand and stroked Maka's face pulling her head back to face him.

"I'm fine Maka, trust me. If it's something else than a cramp I'll go to Mila or Stein, they will check on me and I'll be fine", Kid comforted Maka. Eventually she nodded and smiled to him.

"I just came to check on you anyway, want to head back?" she asked smiling. Kid nodded and hand in hand, after Kid cleaned the bloodied glove, they went back to the others. Where they ate cake and eventually drove back to their homes in Death City via Kid's limo.

88888888

Kid looked onto the ceiling of his room, eyes wide open. Black veins in his eyes rolled to the side in his bed to see the time. Four forty-five. Kid groaned, as he couldn't sleep. He looked back up to the ceiling, remembering the day he had with everyone. It was the one time Kid felt he really thanked them for all they had done for him, especially Maka. He treasured her so much he couldn't bare to loose her. He then thought of the pain in his arm, and then started to think if this was a side effect to bringing her back to life. Suddenly Kid roared out in pain holding his arm, flicking the covers off. Kid looked down his topless body to see all his scares and symbols of the Grim Reaper as he gripped his left arm; he then noticed something that worried him. One of the symbols was missing on him. On the right side of his waist their use to be a symbol there, but now it's just smooth skin. Kid tried to get out of bed holding his arm, trying to reach for the phone on his desk. But he fell to the ground writhing in pain. Luckily Patty and Liz came storming into his room. Before Liz could ask what was going on Kid suddenly vomited blood.

"Oh God Kid! Patty call for Stein!" Liz ordered as she ran to his side, holding onto his arm. Soon Kid fell unconscious, into darkness.


	4. Lies and Gas

_**Chapter 3: Lies and Gas**_

"I got a call in the middle of the night from Patty, saying that Kid was taken to the DWMA over a pain in his arm and coughing up blood. Maka was around her dad's that night and I phoned her on her mobile as I made my way to the Academy to check up on Kid", Soul continued to explain to the interrogator.

"Who else was there?" the interrogator asked.

"Liz and Patty were right by his side when I got there, he was unconscious. Stein then came and told us to get out while he checked on him. While we waited outside Black*Star and Tsubaki came and waited with us. Soon Stein opened the door and we asked him…"

88888888

"How is he?" Soul asked Stein as he opened the door.

"He's fine and awake, you can quickly see him", Stein said opening the door wider for the others to run in.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty said charging towards Kid on the medical bed and landing on their knees beside him, holding his arm.

"Hello girls, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul, where's Maka?" Kid asked. He was propped up on the bed, his back against the wall but with the comfort of a pillow.

"I called her, she said she'll be on her way immediately. But then she's with her dad so I assume he will delay her as much as he can", Soul answered. Kid sighed and rubbed down his mouth and chin with his skeletal hand.

"Kid what the hell happened?" Liz asked with a worried look.

"I can answer that, being a grim reaper can take it's toll on the body. He's recently been over-working himself with his abilities, which has worn his body out. Therefore while his body was tired it had trouble coping with the grim reaper powers inside of him. Usually it takes years until the body gets worn, but since Kid is still young his body isn't as strong as his fathers. But all Kid needs to do is rest up and he will be back to normal by tomorrow", Stein explained to the others.

"Aww, I was going to ask if he wanted to play football", a female voice said from the doorway, followed by a laugh and a mouse like squeak. Everyone turned to the door to see Lucy with her arms crossed with a smile on her face. The ginger girl wore a white vest top with blue jeans and trainers. Beside her was an older boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a red and yellow old-fashioned army waistcoat, smart black trousers and black shiny shoes.

"Lucy, Lewis!" Kid smiled at the two. He met Lucy last year when he rescued her from four witches that worked for Galorphar, Lewis was enslaved by Galorphar and he used Lewis as his weapon. Over the year they became good friends and were part of his circle of close friends.

"So how are you feeling?" Lucy asked as she made her way over to him, keeping a very good distance between herself and Stein.

"I'm feeling a lot better, but I know for a fact if I move I'm going to feel like crap again" Kid said with a grin.

"You scared us Kid, you were literally pouring out blood from your mouth like a waterfall. It was scary we thought we…", Liz started but didn't finish, looking down. Kid then notices a tear run down Liz's cheek. Kid raises his hand to wipe it from her face.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but it's going to take much more than that to get rid of me", Kid comforted with a smile. Liz looked up to his golden eyes and with a smile she nodded in agreement.

"All right he needs his rest now, you guys have four more hours until your sessions start, go sleep now", Stein ordered and everyone said their goodbyes to Kid as they one at a time made their leave.

88888888

Running down the hallways Maka skidded to a halt before she crashed into the gang.

"Oh guys! Hey Lucy, what's wrong with Kid?" Maka demanded.

"He's fine, Stein said what it was in a… Steiny way, basically he's still getting use to his powers and it's now over. He's fine Maka, just needs rest", Soul said with a smile. Maka sighed of relief over the news.

"Can I see him?" Maka asked quickly.

"Well I dunno Stein said…", Tsubaki began but Maka was already halfway down the corridor heading over to nurses room. Maka arrived at the almost shut door and was about to open it fully.

"Your lies get more convincing Stein, now tell me what's really wrong with me", Kid asked. Maka stopped to listen in.

"Just remember everything happening to you is your doing, you've done this to yourself!" Stein said in a spiteful way.

"Stein, answer me what's wrong with me", Kid asked again.

"What do you have to do to bring someone back from the dead?" Stein then interrogated, placing his hands on the end of the bed leaning forward slightly.

"It needs a soul in place of the one lost and a part of myself. Which I gave", Kid said waving his skeletal hand.

"You did, and it wasn't your hand", Stein suddenly said. Kid looked confused at first but then slowly understood.

"I gave up my symbol didn't I? But how, it's been there all year?" Kid questioned, getting slightly worked up over it.

"It took only a little bit from the symbol, a bit so small you wouldn't have even noticed. Because of that one little tiny bit your grim reaper symbols have been unstable, fighting to keep together. But they are now all failing without it and already one symbol is gone. It will continue like that until you have no symbols left", Stein explained. Stein then took out his pack of cigarettes and took one out, lighting it and placing it in his mouth.

"What happens when the symbols are gone and how does that explain the pain and the blood vomiting?" Kid ordered for an answer.

"You become human again", Stein then simply answered. Kid's eyes widened. He could become a human again if he did nothing about this.

"That's…not as bad as I expected", Kid admitted.

"Oh it isn't? Tell me that when their gone. Did I mention that even though the symbols are going your powers don't?" Stein then asked.

"So?" Kid said, getting annoyed by the questions being ask when he wants his first one answered.

"Human's can not take that much power inside of them. Never had, never will. Those symbols are what hold your powers in check, keeping your body able to withstand that much power. What do you think will happen when you have the powers of the gods running through your human body?" Stein then asked. Kid was about to talk but stopped to think about. He now knew the answer to his question.

"So…you basically saying that…", Kid began.

"Your dying Kid, the only Grim Reaper alive is dying and there is nothing we can do to stop it", Stein finished for him, taking in a deep drag. Maka covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes began to water like a cup being filled and tears began to pour down her face.

"I'll leave you alone to rest", Stein then said, making his way to the door. Maka hid to the side as the door opened, Stein walked past, not seeing Maka and left. Kid sighed and rubbed his face. He was going to die at the age of sixteen, the thought ran through his head like the runaway train in the desert. Everything he wished to accomplish, everything he wanted to do, all his friends, Maka. The second he thought of Maka he raised his head to see Maka in the doorway, her hands gripping tightly on the V-neck of her jumper vest, tears streaming down her face. Her expressions looking like she's had her heart ripped apart.

"Maka?" Kid called to her, his eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no you didn't…", Kid tried to ask if she heard everything, but she ran towards him, dived onto the bed and embraced him so tightly, crying onto his chest.

"It's not fair…it's not fair!" Maka screamed into him. Kid wrapped his arm around her.

"Maka…I…", Kid tried to speak words of comfort to her, but he couldn't think of anything.

"One year! I only get to have you for one year then you just go?" Maka cried even more, climbing up Kid and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maka, I'm so sorry", Kid managed to say, his own tears now going down his face.

"It's my fault…you're dying because of me!" Maka cried. Kid then quickly pulled Maka off him so he can look into her eyes.

"Don't you dare Maka! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" Kid ordered, she finally complied, her emerald eyes full of tears. It pained him to see her like this.

"Don't you dare for one second blame yourself for this! I did this! Me Maka! Me! I love you so much I will do it a thousand times over, even when I know what's going to happen! Don't you ever blame yourself! Don't you ever…!" Kid shouted, tears pouring down from his face and his voice croaking. He pulled her back towards him, embracing her in a tight hug, never wanting to let go. He kept whispering constantly 'don't you ever' as they both cried through the night and eventually to sleep, Maka in his arms and Kid in hers.

88888888

Morning broke in the nurse's room. Kid opened his eyes, squinting through the sunlight until he got full focus of the room. Once he did he looked down to see Maka asleep on his chest, holding onto him. His eyes glazed over her lovingly, she looked so adorable. He promised to himself that he would never hurt her in any way, but he couldn't stop this. He was going to die and leave everyone he knew behind. Maka then stirred, gently moving her head slightly on his chest. Kid ran his fingers through her hair as she tightened her grip around him. Soon enough her eyes fluttered open, eyeing her surroundings at first then slowly looking up towards Kid's face. Her fingers caressing over a symbol on his chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat…", Maka said in a soft voice. Kid smiled at her comment, however her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"How long do you have?" Maka asked, trying to be strong. Kid took his time answering, he didn't know himself.

"I have five symbols left on me, so I assume when all five disappear", Kid answered. Maka then broke tears again. Kid was quick to catch each of them.

"Maka please… Don't let me see you cry. I don't want to hurt you…", Kid said looking down. Maka took in deep breaths to get a hold of herself.

"Now Maka, when we leave to go ahead on our day. We are going to continue on as if nothing's happened; everyone believes that I'm going to be fine. I want it kept that way, so…. I know this will be hard, but we will have to act as if I'm not dying. Can you do that for me Maka?" Kid asked her. When Maka didn't answer he pulled her off him and sat her up, holding each hand.

"Maka, please, can you do that for me?" Kid asked again, looking into her very watery eyes. She paused for a bit looking away from him, holding back her sobs. But finally she looked back to him and nodded. Kid smiled gratefully, leaning forward to her forehead to give it a kiss.

"Thank you. Now I believe you have classes to get to and I have, Lord duties to do", Kid said with a smile slowly getting out of bed. He walked towards a wardrobe and opened it, revealing his normal attire and a black cloak with three white stripes parallel on the hood, which Maka made for him last year.

"I'll get going then. See you later Kid", Maka said, forcing a smile to him, still obviously paining inside.

"Hey, I'm still here and alive Maka, still here with you. I'm not gone yet", Kid tried to comfort. Maka smiled and nodded to Kid, but her smile dropped as she left the room. Kid sighed and began to get changed.

88888888

Lucy walked down the corridors on her way to her lesson with Lewis.

"So you think Kid's going to be fine?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I don't trust nail head at all, after his….check up…" Lucy shuddered at the thought then smiled to Lewis. People suddenly started to barge by the two. One person pushed past knocking Lucy onto the floor, Lewis was quick to grab that person and holding him by the throat against the wall.

"Hiro! Watch where you're going all right!" Lewis released Hiro as he dropped to the floor. Lewis then was quick to be at Lucy's side to offer a hand up.

"I'm sorry, but there's a witches totem planted into the courtyard outside! I've got to see!" Hiro said and took off running.

"Witches totem?" Lucy questioned being pulled up.

"You want to check it out?" Lewis asked. Lucy grinned, took his hand and she pulled him along to check out what was going on. Once they arrived at the courtyard and as Lewis pushed through the crowd for Lucy they looked upon a spear with a skull through it, each side of the skull had green stacks of hay sticking out. The Totem had a purple glow around it and people clearly knew it was witchcraft. But Lucy and Lewis both knew it was more than that. The sight of it terrified Lucy as she retreated back to her weapon.

"Th…that's…his totem…I can feel his magic!" Lucy stammered.

"No doubt about it, I spent a long time with him I know his magic… there's no question about it…", Lewis gritted through his teeth. Lucy looked up to him.

"That's Galorphar's totem", Lewis confirmed, people around them heard the name and soon the name was spread amongst everyone, causing a slight panic. Lucy and Lewis knew they needed to alert Kid and took off running through the crowd to the Death room.

88888888

Kid was in the Death Room looking at his mirror, eyeing at the massive crowd outside the courtyard and at the totem.

"What is that…", Kid said to himself.

"What's what?" a female voice said from behind. Kid turned to see Liz and Patty standing there looking curious.

"Oh, girls, I was just looking at this crowd forming at the courtyard. There some…odd magical thing planted there. I've sent Sid to have a look at what it is and if it's dangerous", Kid explained as the girls went to have a look. Patty looked up to Kid and gave him a poke in the stomach.

"You all better now?" Patty asked as she pokes. Kid looked down and nodded. Kid looked back to the mirror as he saw Sid arrive to the scene and telling students to go back. He watched closely as Sid approached the totem, examining it. He watched on as minutes went by and nothing happened. Suddenly the totem erupted a purple gas that quickly covered the entire courtyard and all the students.

"What the hell!" Kid shouted. Kid pressed onto an earpiece in his ear.

"Sid! What the hell was that?" Kid shouted, trying to get into contact with Sid.

"I don't know…It's… all over the…wait…wait…No…NO STIEN NO! AAAAAARRRRRRHHHH!" Sid screamed. He was utterly terrified of something, and that something seemed to be Stein. Soon from the earpieces the sounds of every student was echoing the DWMA, all screaming in fear.

"What the hells happening?" Kid said, not taking his eyes off the mirror.

"Something the matter my lord?" a voice said from behind. Kid turned around with a confused look to see Stein standing there.

"Stein? But…but aren't you…", Kid asked, listening to his earpiece. The sounds of Sid screaming in fear of Stein continued to echo. But Stein was in the room with them.

"What magic is that gas?" Kid asked aloud, looking to the mirror. Stein walked over to see the gas cloud and even he could hear the screams on Kid's earpiece.

"Get teachers, death scythes, anyone! I don't care! Get people down there to get them out of there!" Kid ordered to Stein, who nodded and took off running. Kid touched the mirror and began making a symbol with his fingers against the glass. Soon the mirror rippled.

"This is your Lord Death! All teachers, Death scythes and experienced Meisters! Get over to the courtyard now! We have an emergency! Wear gas masks and save everyone in the gas!" Kid ordered through the mirror, his voice echoed in every corridor, classroom and office. Soon Lucy and Lewis came running into the death room.

"Kid! There's a totem in the courtyard…", Lucy began.

"I know! It's blew a gas all over the courtyard and I have students in there screaming in fear over something", Kid pointed to the mirror, which stopped rippling and went back to showing the courtyard.

"Fear gas? Oh god it is him!" Lewis nodded to Lucy.

"Who?" Kid asked running his fingers on the mirror, making a symbol.

"Galorphar!" Lucy told Kid. Kid fingers stopped on the mirror then slowly ran down it, making a loud scratching noise that echoed the death room, leaving a scratch trail down the mirror.

"…Who…did you say?" Kid asked in a calm uncomforting voice.

"G…Galorphar… it's his magic and his totem", Lucy said, looking down. Kid's hands clenched to a fist. He spun around and slammed his fist into the ground, roaring as he does. Upon impact he creates a massive crater in the death room. Liz and Patty clamper out of it while Kid remains there. His eyes glowing purple with black veins attaching to his pupils, panting heavily as his powers ran across his body, waiting to get out.

88888888

Soul, wearing a gas mask, ran into the gas cloud. He saw other people with gas masks holding onto screaming students, as if they were seeing something others weren't, and what ever it was it terrified them. Soul then saw an outline of someone screaming. He ran and grabbed a hold of her waist. He turned to run back, but soon realised he couldn't see where back was. So Soul took off running in a random direction and soon he missed a step and then fell down the stairs. He made sure that he took more of the fall than whomever he was holding. They fell out of the cloud as they went down the stairs. Finally hitting the bottom he let go of her and she rolled away from him. Both of them were gasping for breath and Soul groaned holding his arm, sitting up.

"Owwww… You all right?" Soul asked, rubbing his head.

"Yeah… I'm…", the girl started but then she looked at Soul and gasped. Soul then looked to her and both their mouths dropped. The girl Soul saved was Eruka Frog. Then they both pointed to each other and shouted exactly at the same time…

"**You again?"**


	5. Saved Again

_**Chapter 4: Saved again**_

"You again?" Both Soul and Eruka yelled as they pointed at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eruka shouted.

"I live here! What the hell are you doing here?" Soul shouted back, both looked down to see they were still pointing at each other. Lowering their arms in realisation they stand.

"I was…erm…going to let you guys know about something", Eruka said, holding her hands in front of her and looking down.

"Know what?" Soul asked, still cautious over her.

"I was going to do it anonymous, a way where you wouldn't know it was me. I just couldn't ignore the fact you let me live…Ribbet", Eruka held her mouth, slowly lowering it afterwards. Soul crossed his arms eyeing Eruka curiously.

"You let me… live, I didn't want to seem ungrateful", Eruka finished looking up to Soul.

"You've risked a lot coming here. People see you for a second they will kill you on the spot, so whatever your about to say better be important", Soul pointed out.

"It is, I promise it is", Eruka confirmed nodding.

"You better talk then, before someone sees you", Soul said. Eruka took a deep breath and started looking through her pocket on her dress.

"Even though I've been exiled by the witches order I still have a few sources and friends…Ribbet…They saw an army of evil people being gathered up, along with a few witches. Their plans are unknown but my friends know that Death City is part of the plans", Eruka explained, finally finding something and taking it out of her pocket.

"Who's leading this army?" Soul asked. Eruka then handed over to Soul what was in her pocket.

"This is a picture of their banner, the persons face on it must be their leader", Eruka said. Soul's hands were trembling slightly and his face tensed up to a face of fury. The face on the picture was none other than Galorphar.

"This is a lie… the face on the banner belongs to a monster that's already dead. Killed last year", Soul informed Eruka.

"This picture was taken a week ago. Dead or not this army has plans for Death City and seems to like that guy", Eruka said. Soul then took the picture and folded it up, slipping it into his pocket.

"So erm…I thought you guys might want to know about that… I better get going before people try to kill me…Ribbet", Eruka croaked and turned to leave.

"Hey Eruka!" Soul called, she looked over her shoulder.

"Thanks", he said, giving his shark-toothed grin. She smiled back and nodded to him. She turned to walk down more steps making her leave. She placed her hand on the railing as Soul turned away. Suddenly an arrow shooting out of nowhere struck Eruka through her hand, followed by another arrow that struck her in her right leg. Soul stopped and turned around when he heard her shriek in pain, she slumped on the railing crying in pain. Suddenly a man in a black cloak with a black hood landed on the roof of a nearby building. He was wearing dark blue-plate armour with a big fat sword sheathed behind his back while holding a bow with an arrow ready in it. This guy didn't look like he was part of the DWMA or even part of Death City. He pulled back his bow aiming at Eruka to finish her off. He fired the arrow but it was suddenly deflected from it's target, by a scythe blade coming from where Soul's right arm use to be.

"He's been hunting me ever since I was exiled, please help me!" Eruka begged. Soul snarled as the blade turned back into an arm.

"Come on!" Soul said picking up Eruka in a bridal way. Soul then took off running.

"Oh so she's getting help from a weapon… interesting…I've a feeling this hunt will be fun", the hooded man said grinning, his blue long hair running down pas the hood to his chest. He took off running jumping from rooftop to rooftop, following Soul and Eruka. Soul ran as fast as he could, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance in open ground. He needed to slip into an alleyway or into a building to loose him. Finally Soul reached down the stairs and headed into the city.

88888888

"So not only did you let her walk again, but you protected her from a hired hunter. And not just any hunter, Elixar Ravenwood, the most deadliest one out there!" The interrogator shouted standing up.

"I'm not a fan of leaving defenceless people to die on my watch", Soul answered back.

"She was a bloody witch! She's a lying, no good witch!" the interrogator shouted back.

"She's powerless with that rune on her, she can't do magic so she's no longer a witch!" Soul argued.

"So we are to ignore the things she has done because she can't do anymore magic? She was exiled from the witches for a reason!" the interrogator pointed out. Soul wanted to argue back but knew it was hopeless so he remained quiet.

"You going to tell me where she is?" the interrogator asked.

"No", Soul answered bluntly.

"Then continue telling me what happened when Elixar was after you", he ordered. Soul sighed, took a deep breath then continued.

88888888

Soul ran down the streets and alleyways to try to loose Elixar. Soul stopped at the corner of an alleyway, thinking he finally lost him.

"Eruka, you still with me?" Soul asked looking down to Eruka. She was tensed up with her hands to her chest. The hand with the arrow was pointing outwards.

"It hurts…", Eruka moaned. Suddenly and arrow shot right past Soul's head and struck into the wall. Soul looked up to see Elixar above them with another arrow ready, Soul then took off running again.

"You can't hide my prey little weapon!" Elixar shouted as he pursued. Soul was running out of ideas, he knew he couldn't outrun him. He had to beat him. Soul then took one last turn down an alleyway and kicked a door open from a building, stepping in. Soul then ran up the many flights of stairs to get to the roof.

88888888

Elixar jumped from roof to roof looking down the alleys and streets around him, hoping to find them.

"Damnit, I'll need a better view", Elixar said to himself. He looked up to see a tallish building. Nodding to himself he jumped from the roof through a window of the building. Once inside Elixar took off running to get to the roof. Once Elixar kicked open the door he walked onto the roof. It was a flat room with an air vent nearby. Elixar then spotted Eruka lying on the floor trying to crawl away with the arrows in her hand and leg.

"Well well…", Elixar said grinning, holstering is bow and drawing his big sword. Elixar walked towards Eruka ready to finish her off. He then suddenly turned around raising his blade, blocking a slash from Soul's scythe arm.

"…You must think I'm stupid to fall for a trap like that. I'm a hunter! I make the traps!" Elixar said pushing Soul's blade away from him. Elixar then jumped forward thrusting his blade towards Soul's chest. Soul was quick to react and deflected the thrust away and went forward for another slash. The two slashed out against each other, both blocking each other's strikes. Soul went on the offensive and slashed harder, causing Elixar to back up. Elixar locked blades with Soul's arm.

"Why are you protecting her? I thought you lot hate witches?" Elixar asked curiously.

"I don't like leaving girls defenceless to men like you?" Soul snarled.

"You need to sort out your priorities", Elixar said breaking the lock by hitting Soul's blade away to the right. Elixar followed through with the hit and spun around sending Elixars right boot-kicking Soul in the face. Soul staggered back but Elixar left no break and charged forward slashing his sword at Soul. Soul struggled to block Elixar's strikes, the tide of the fight switching to Elixar's favour. Soul continued to deflect the strikes and fell backwards to the ground. Elixar raised his sword and slammed it down towards Soul. Soul then quickly changed his other arm into a scythe blade and blocked the attack. Elixar continued to press down towards Soul as he struggled to hold Elixar back with his scythe arms. Eruka looked around and found a glass bottle nearby. She grabbed it and tossed it at Elixar with her good hand. Luckily the bottle smashed against Elixar's face causing him to back away holding his face.

"Gah! Bloody witch!" Elixar shouted staggering backwards. Soul took advantage of this and jumped up to his feet and charged at Elixar then with his shoulder, pushing Elixar towards and over the edge of the building. Elixar while falling quickly stabbed his sword into the building wall. His sword trailed down with him, slowing his fall. Until suddenly his sword jolted to a halt, causing Elixar to let go.

"Oh Bollucks!" Elixar roared as he fell and crashed through the roof of a car with a loud crunch. Soul looked over the edge and saw no movement coming from the car. The car itself looked like it was in a mangled car crash. Soul then turned to Eruka and ran towards her.

"You all right?" he asked picking her up.

"My hand it…Ribbet…", Eruka croaked.

"I know…" Soul comforted, knowing what she meant. He thought for a moment, he needed to take her somewhere where she can be treated and not killed on the stop. Realising that there was no such place he knew he had to do the treating himself. The only place he knew where he could get first aid kit was at his apartment. So that's where Soul headed.

88888888

Soul opened the door to his apartment then pick Eruka back up again heading inside, kicking the door shut behind him. Soul looked around and went into his bedroom, placing her on the bed.

"Hang on. I'm going to get a first aid kit", Soul said running out the room. Eruka looked around his room; it had video games across a shelf and a TV in front of the bed with a game console. She looked out the window worryingly, to see if Elixar was still following her. Soul returned to the bedroom with a first aid bag. He sat on the bed next to her opening it. He looked through the bag and took out banages, a piece of cloth and a bottle of disinfectant.

"Give me your hand", Soul asked turning to her. She slowly moved her injured hand towards him. Soul grabbed the side of the arrow with the tip and with the other hand he tried to snap it in half. Eruka flinched in pain as he snapped it.

"Everything I'm about to do is going to hurt", Soul said bluntly as he grabbed the top half of the arrow with the feathers and began to pull the arrow out of her hand. Eruka cried in pain as it was taken out. Soul grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand towards him. He then let go of her to open the disinfectant and pour it on the piece of cloth. He then took out another piece of cloth from the first aid kit and poured disinfectant on it too. Shutting the bottle he took both pieces of cloth in each hand and placed them on each side of the hand over the hole. Eruka whimpered as he began to gently as he could rub the disinfectant around her injury. Once Soul thought it was disinfected enough he placed the pieces of cloth to the side. He then took the bandaged and began wrapping it around her hand.

"You won't be able to use it for a while. But once it's healed you'll be able to use it again", Soul confirmed. Once he finished he took out another piece of cloth but out it to the side for now.

"I need you sitting up to the side", Soul said, helping Eruka move. Once she was sitting off the side of the bed he gripped the arrow in his hand. Looking up to her then back to the arrow he placed his other hand on her right leg.

"This is going to feel worse than the hand, I'll try to be quick", Soul tried to comfort. Eruka looked to him and took in a deep breath. Soul then in one swift move pulled the arrow out of her leg. Eruka screamed as it was pulled and held her leg with both her hands; the pain in her bandaged hand didn't match to her leg at the time. Soul looked at the arrow and sighed in relief that he pulled the whole thing out. Placing it next to the remains of the other arrow he looked to her leg then up to Eruka.

"I erm…Y…You'll need to…erm…pull down your…tights…", Soul forced out, fighting back a nosebleed. Eruka with her good hand reached under her skirt and pulled down her tights past the arrow wound. It began to bleed out so he quickly soaked the spare piece of cloth with disinfectant, pressed down above the wound to stop the bleeding and then rubbed the cloth against her wound. Eruka whimpered even more and cried as Soul was treating on her. Finally Soul reached for a bandage and placed it against the hole. Soul the paused for a moment as he slowly with his other hand lifted her leg up so he can bandage around her. Once finish he finished he closed the kit after packing things away. He took the pieces of cloth and arrows to a bin while Eruka pulled her tights back up again.

"There, you should be fine and back to normal after a while", Soul said walking back into the room. Eruka was sat at the end of the bed with her head down.

"Why…why did you help me?" Eruka suddenly asked.

"You were in trouble?" Soul answered a little confused.

"I'm a witch…you're a weapon…we're enemies, why did you help me?" Eruka asked again, keeping her head down.

"You gave me information of an army that's got some bad plans for Death City…", Soul tried to answer.

"That was to say thank you for not killing me. Our debts were cleared. You could have left me do die by him", Eruka said finally looking up.

"My conscience wouldn't be good if I left someone defenceless to a killer. It's un-cool", Soul answered. Eruka said nothing looking down again.

"I feel bad of the thought of sending you out there while he's still about", Soul then said walking towards the window. Eruka quickly looked back up towards him.

"What? Ribbet!" Eruka croaked.

"That fall would have not killed him. He's still alive and out there, somewhere. I send you out there the way you are I might as well wouldn't have saved you", Soul explained.

"But…I'm in Death City… everyone out there will try to kill me, what do you want me to do? Stay here until I'm fully healed?" Eruka then said sarcastically. Soul then froze slowly turning to her.

"That's…an idea", Soul then said. Eruka looked at Soul like he was crazy.

"I'll be caught! Doesn't that girl… Maka live here with you?" Eruka pointed out. Soul thought about it for a moment.

"…I'm sure I can convince her to leave for a while", Soul said. Then as if on cue, Soul then saw Maka walking down the path towards the apartment.

"Uh oh here she comes!" Soul said in a little panic. Eruka started to panic too.

"Okay, stay here and don't make a sound!" Soul ordered and rushed out his room shutting the door to his room. Soul then ran to turn on the T.V and sit on the sofa. The apartment door opened and Maka entered inside.

"Hey Soul", Maka greeted.

"Sup", Soul replied.

"Soul, someone planted a witches totem in the courtyard and it erupted a gas", Maka turned to him.

"Really?" Soul acted like he didn't know.

"The gas apparently if breathed in shows you your worst fears and nightmares. Kid has kept very secret about it, as none of the teachers have said a word about it. Even Liz and Patty are locked in with him", Maka explained.

"He didn't tell you?" Soul asked wondering why Maka didn't know.

"I couldn't get to talk to Kid at all the whole day", Maka said.

"Hmm", Soul wondered what exactly he was going to say to Maka to get her out the house. Many thoughts went through her head. "Hey Maka, you snore to loud, leave the place for a week?". "Hey Maka I have a girlfriend with Giant boobs, can she stay in your room while you get out?". "Hey Maka, I have a witch in my bedroom injured, could you leave so she can use your bed and get better?". All these thought when through his head and all had the same outcome in his mind, MAKA CHOP. Soul had to ask now before it was too late. Soul got up from his chair, turned around and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Soul, erm…would you mind if I stay at Kid's place for a while?" Maka then asked. Soul collapsed on the floor with a teardrop running down his head.

"Sure Maka…why not", Soul said.

"Thanks Soul, you really don't mind?" Maka asked again. Soul got up to his feet and brushed himself down.

"As long as you don't come back with red marks around your neck or body or anything", Soul then said.

**MAKA CHOP!**

"OW!" Soul groaned rubbing his head.

"Thanks again Soul. I'm going to head over now, could you bring over my other cloths and pyjamas later, thanks again Soul", Maka said walking out the door shutting it behind her.

"Other cloths, you look like your wearing the same outfit everyday", Soul muttered under his breath. Suddenly he was struck the head again and collapsed to the ground with a dictionary nearby.

"I heard that!" Maka shouted, her head poking out from the door. She smiled and waved goodbye to Soul and shut the door again. Soul remained on the floor holding his head.

"Okay…she's gone!" Soul yelled, groaning in pain, knowing he's going to have a big headache later.


	6. To Hell

_**Chapter 5: To Hell**_

Kid sat on his own in his living room on his red old-fashioned sofa. His elbows were on his knees and his face in his hands. He had been like this since he got home. Thoughts of Galorphar ran through his head, the thought of his return. His hands shook with his head in them, ruffling his fringe now and then. Liz and Patty walked down the corridor towards the front door, Liz stopped and turned to Kid.

"We're heading to the shops to get food, we won't be long", Liz said. Kid for a while was quiet.

"Then go", Kid said calm voice, it was very unsettling to Liz.

"If you want Patty could stay if you…", Liz tried to comfort.

"Go!" Kid shouted at her. Liz wanted to say something but knew it was best to do as he said. Liz and Patty left through the front door, leaving Kid by himself. He remained sitting on the sofa for a long time, his hands tensed up. How could that totem belong to Galorphar, he's dead, so who could have put it there? Who else is working for Galorphar he thought. Kid thought the worst part of his life had past when he killed Galorphar himself, now old memories played through his head again. From his father's death, the pain he caused to his friends, his mothers death and then Maka's death. Kid remembers it all too well. He thought he arrived just in time to save her, but she was already skewered and she died lying in his arms. The pain he felt, the feeling of failure and helplessness. He wouldn't let her die and brought her back to life, at the cost of now loosing his. He removed his hands from his face, a tear formed at the corner of his eye, a tear of blood. It slowly trickled down his face then he heard a knock on the door. Kid quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped it from his face, making sure there isn't a smudge before he went to answer the door. As he opened it he was faced with Maka. She gave him a smile which turned to a concerning look.

"Hi Kid, you all right?" she asked. Kid looked down and turned to walk inside. Maka invited herself in, shutting the door behind her. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That totem in the courtyard…it's magic was…his", Kid said, his shoulders shook her hand as Kid trembled.

"His?" Maka asked confused.

"His…", Kid said, turning to Maka, looking her straight in her eyes. Maka looked back into his watery eyes full of inner hurt.

"His…", said in a low spiteful way, gritting through his teeth. Maka's eyes widened when she realised. Her knees trembled slightly, but she remained standing. She moved her hand to his cheek, which he held in place.

"B….But…but that's impossible, I was there, I saw you destroy his soul", Maka tried to make sense of it. Kid shook his head lightly, holding her hand in place a little tighter.

"That was were lost souls lingered, you saw me send him to hell…but people can escaped from there…All he did, I thought I got rid of him there and then. When he turns into just a bad dream in my life, and now this…", Kid said, clutching onto her hand on his cheek. Maka pulled Kid towards her and held him tightly. Kid wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go. They slowly found themselves moving somewhere, none of them noticed until Maka took a tumble and fell on the sofa, Kid following her. As Maka hit the sofa she raised her hands to Kid's shoulders sofas not to get squashed. They Maka looked up at Kid was on top of her on the sofa.

This moment paused for a while as they stared at each other's eyes. Both were in pain, Kid was in pain over his nightmares and Galorphar and Maka was in pain because very soon Kid was going to die. Maka's hands slowly move from his shoulders to wrap her arms around his head. She also bends her legs so they go up against Kid's waist. Kid with his right hand moved a strand of hair out of her face, a blush appearing as his fingers lightly caressed over her warm cheek. Maka looked up to him, her emerald eyes glistening ash she slowly blinked up to him. Her heat was pounding looking up to his pale face, his eyes like the golden suns looking down to her. She wanted him, always has, always will. She pulled him down slowly, their heads getting closer and closer. So eager she found herself lifting her head up to get to him quicker. Finally, the two of them kissed.

Heat flush the two as their lips engulfed each other's. Maka sighed into Kid's mouth. Kid's right hand caresses down her knee and down her thigh. Maka lets out a gasp, giving Kid the opening for his tongue to dance with hers. Maka clenched her hands into fists, gripping onto his jacket. Maka moaned into his mouth as she was loosing the battle of dominance in their mouths. She quickly let go of his jacket to move her hands to the front, undoing his jacket. She tossed it across the room and rubbed her hands down his chest. Kid's hand caressed down her thigh even more until it was under her plaid skirt. Maka's heart pounded in her chest like a drum and she felt herself heating up. Kid swept his hand up her skirt and body to the buttons of her black coat and with help from Maka, took off the coat and tossed it to the side. Kid leaned down for her neck, kissing it so delicately. Maka sighed in pleasure then gasped as he left his mark, but even that didn't satisfy Kid. Kid didn't hesitate to go to the other side of her neck and plant the same mark. He had his fun, now it was Maka's.

Maka push Kid as they both rolled off the sofa and hit the floor, Maka now on top. She placed herself sitting down on the bulge in his trousers. Happy about it she took his skull grey tie in her hands and pulled him up, his elbows now supporting him. She slowly and seductively began to undo the tie and take it off. Once the tie was gone she made her move to his top buttons. Their breathing quickened she felt his hot skin and as Maka teased Kid. Kid couldn't take anymore, he grabbed Maka's jumper and quickly pulled upwards, taking it off.

Maka then quickly went back to undoing his shirt but wasn't able to get a hand in when Kid forcefully gripped onto her shirt and ripped her shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Maka gasp in shock at the sudden roughness of Kid. He forcefully pushed Maka's to the side and rolled on top of her. He held her down, keeping dominance over her. Maka stared up to Kid, she wanted this, and she loved every second of it. Kid laid his hand her inside of the leg, slowly caressing up her leg, feeling her warmth, going further up until once again his hand went up her skirt again. Suddenly pulls his hand back out and almost jumped off of Maka, landing on his back.

"Kid?" Maka called a little worried.

"AAAARRRRRRHHH!" Kid roared holding his shaking arm. Maka got up and rushed to his side, not knowing what to do. Maka held his arm with one hand and pulled her head over to him. He continued to grunt, gritting his teeth as Maka held him against her. After a minute or two he finally stopped shaking and was back to being his normal self. Kid sighed, then reaching to hold Maka's hand.

"I'm sorry Maka…I'm sorry I couldn't stop him…", Kid apologised out of the blue.

"Don't apologise Kid, you beat him once you can do it again", Maka said lightly squeezing his hand.

"It's because of me that he's doing this…this is entirely my fault", Kid muttered, stroking his thumb over her hand.

"No it isn't Kid…it's mine", Maka whispered.

"Maka!" Kid snapped.

"It is Kid", Maka said back.

"Maka! Stop it!" Kid said sitting up facing her, they're foreheads almost touching. Maka then grabbed his shirt and shook him.

"It's Kid! You know it is! This is all my fault! If I wasn't as weak as I was I wouldn't have died and make you give up your life to bring me back. It's because of me you gave away a part of you to send Galorphar to hell. Because of that you're dieing! I'm the blame! You kn…", Maka shouted, trying to hold back her tears, then she felt Kid's hand cover her mouth. She was expecting Kid to argue back but he was silent. She looked at him and he was looking to the side slight, his eyes moving as if he was thinking.

"…Exchanging part of myself… and another soul…", Kid muttered. Maka looked confused at Kid.

"What is it?" Maka asked. Kid scratched his head for a moment then moved his hand away from Maka's mouth, suddenly realising something.

"We don't know if he's in hell. He could of put that totem there himself or someone else did, either way there is a chance he could still be in hell. What's the bet he has my symbol. That means…!" Kid explained happily. He grabbed Maka's face with each hand.

"Maka you are a genius!" Kid cheered and kissed her on the lips, he rushed to his feet grabbing his coat and tie as he ran upstairs. Maka looked confused for a moment but grabbed her jumper and put it on. She quickly followed upstairs to see his bedroom door open down the corridor. She walked over to his door to look inside. Kid had placed a chair in the middle of the room facing towards the door. Kid, now wearing his coat and tie again, was walking towards the chair with a sink basin filled with water. He placed it down in front of the chair then turned to see Maka standing there.

"What are you doing?" Maka questioned.

"I'm going to hell. I'm going to visit my father and get my symbol back", Kid suddenly said. Maka's jaw literally dropped at the ridiculousness of what he just said.

"Your what?" Maka gasped.

"I'm getting my symbol back from Hell", Kid repeated walking towards Maka and pulling her in the room and shutting the door.

"But…but…hell!" Maka tried to understand.

"Yes, Hell", Kid continued to confirm.

"But hell has everything evil…It…", Maka continued to try and understand but then shook the confusion out of her head.

"I'm coming with you", she finally said.

"NO! No!" Kid almost shouted. Maka was taken by surprises by his outburst. Kid sighed and walked up to her, holding her arms.

"I'm a grim reaper, I can look after myself in Hell, I need your help here", Kid then said, Maka turned her head away but Kid turned her head back with his hand.

"While I'll be in hell there will be some crazy things happening around here, illusions of hell and its…inhabitants. When I go to hell my body will be lying lifeless on the chair. Under no circumstances are you to touch me or fall for what the illusions say. Maka this is important, if anyone touches me while I'm in hell they will die, the illusions will know it too and try to convince you to do it. Do not touch me or let anyone touch me. Promise me you make sure Maka… please promise me", Kid pleaded. Maka looked into his golden eyes to see the seriousness of what he was asking. Maka then stood up straight with her fists clenched tightly and nodded. Kid looked down sighing in relief and hugs Maka tightly.

"Thank you" Kid thanked then let her go. He walked over to a lamp and took off the shade of it, revealing the light bulb.

"You were brighter than the others, you unsymmetrical no good…", Kid muttered to the lamp then hit it against the wall so only the glass of the light bulb broke. Kid quickly ran to the chair and sat down upon it, holding the still powered lamp. Kid took his feet up and placed them in the water filled sink basin. Maka's eyes widened.

"Kid?" Maka almost shouted.

"Hope this works…", Kid said then dropped the lamp into the water filled sink basin. Kid gripped onto the arm rests of the chair tightly as the lamp in the water was electrocuting him. Kid jolted and shook violently as the electricity flowed through his entire body. Kid screamed at the top of his voice until he crushed the armrests with his bare hands. He then dropped forward, still seated on the chair, completely motionless and not making a sound.

"Kid!" Maka screamed and started to run to Kid, then stopping in her tracks when the promise she made ran through her head _"Maka this is important, if anyone touches me while I'm in hell they will die"._ Maka sighed then took a chair that use to be symmetrically placed next to the chair Kid sat on. She moved the chair to sit in front of him and remained quiet, observing Kid's lifeless body, letting a sigh escaping her mouth saying…

"Kid…"

88888888

Kid opened his eyes. He was in a dark cave with a red light at the end of it. Kid didn't wait around to head over to the light. Once he left the cave what he saw didn't falter him. A red arid ground paved the world with the occasional fire bursting out from the ground. No sky shun down on the world, it was like the inside of a mountain. Spikes of rock replaced the clouds and the sky was replaced with a rock ceiling, reaching as far above the words as the eye can see. Kid felt a tremor in the ground like an earthquake; he knew it was common here. He couldn't see much else as though, because what looked like a thick sandstorm covered the land. Except it wasen't a sand storm, it was ash, dusk and what looked like pieces of buildings and cars, sometimes a whole rusted brown car. Luckily the ash storm was disappearing and soon revealed the ruins of what looked like an ancient city of stone, built in the rocks and mountains. It wasn't long before the screams of pain and torment reached his ears. Finally the last thing he saw was a big massive mountain that looked more like a giant volcano. Around the mountain like a spiral towards the top looked like more ruins of what use to be a city. Kid was defiantly in the right place. This was Hell.

Kid walked out the cave into the tormented world. As he walked he saw what looked like corpses, they had to be due to the injuries they all had no one could survive. Yet they weren't corpses, as much as they looked it, they were truly alive. Alive and feeling the pain of their would be deathly wounds, no one dies in hell to escape their torture. Kid did not falter as he continued his journey onward. A small dust and ash cloud blew over him, causing him to rub his left eyes from the dust. But still Kid continued to walk. Nothing was going to stop him.

"Well well…there's someone I didn't expect to see", Kid stopped in his tracks as he heard a familiar female voice.

"Yet this is the one place I expect to find you, Medusa Gordon", Kid said looking over his shoulder. Medusa stood there in her normal attire and her hood up. Her snake smile grew when she lowered her hood.

"Well what has the son of Lord Death done to be sent down here?" Medusa questioned.

"He's no longer alive. I'm the Lord Death now. I have come here to see someone and get something back. You wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of Michael 'Galorphar' Pendrike will you?" Kid asked. Medusa pointed towards the mountains.

"In there, all the worthiest evil doers all rest there", Medusa explained.

"Aww, you not worthy of being in there?" Kid smirked. Medusa suddenly made an arrow like sword and charged for Kid. Kid readied himself for the attack but suddenly something broke out of the ground in front of him. Kid jumped back to hear the screams of Medusa. When he took a better look at what was happening. He was a giant demonic snake the size of his home burst out the ground with Medusa in its mouth. She screamed as its fangs impaled her. The snake then slammed its mouth down to the ground, letting of Medusa in its mouth. Kid began to back away slowly but then accidentally kicked a rock. The snake's head turned to Kid. Its scales were black; its eyes were red and had three horns coming from its head, like a crown. Kid's eyes widened, it was symmetrical.

"I can't harm such a…a…", Kid began. The snake then roared and it's skin stuck out like a cobras. The patterns on each side both had a red background, however the left pattern looked like a blob of blood and the right pattern looked like an eye.

"…Such a disgust piece of trash that has no place in the world!" Kid roared. The snake charged and Kid raised his hands, shooting out purple electrical beams towards the snake. The beams knocked the giant snake back but Kid almost dropped to his knees. He felt very weakened.

"No symbol…arh…damnit!" Kid realised that without one symbol, using his powers would weaken him and eventually bring him closer to death. Kid knew if that was the case he could not win against this demonic snake. He turned towards the giant mountain and took off running as fast as he could. The snake recovered and slithered over Medusa and quickly followed Kid. Kid continued to run as fast as he could while the snake was closing the gap between them.

88888888

Maka watched helplessly at Kid, as he remained motionless. Suddenly Maka heard a door open in the house. Maka began to panic as the voices of Liz and Patty called for Kid. Maka tried to think of what to say them, for some reason saying that their meister has gone to hell didn't sound like the right thing to say. However she never got the chance as Kid's bedroom door opened and Liz and Patty came in.

"Kid are you…?" Liz began to ask then saw Maka.

"Maka what are…?" Liz questioned then she spotted Kid's lifeless body.

"K…Kid?" Liz stammered, dropping the bags. Maka got up from her chair.

"Liz, Patty, you've got to listen to me!" Maka ordered.

"What's wrong with him? Kid!" Liz shouted and ran for Kid, Maka got in the way and stopped her getting near him. Maka also stopped Patty too with her other arm.

"You can't touch him! You touch him and you die!" Maka shrieked, Liz and Patty then backed away so they can look at Maka.

"What do you mean?" Liz questioned, her face so worried.

"He's gone to hell to get back his symbol..." Maka tried to say.

"You let him go alone?" Liz gasped.

"I…I…" Maka tried to talked but couldn't find the words.

"How could you let him go alone!" Liz shouted and tried to push past Maka to get to Kid.

"Liz no!" Maka screamed pulling her back, making her fall to the floor backwards.

"I won't let any of you touch him!" Maka shouted with such determination. Suddenly a hushed sustain laughter echoed the room and suddenly a ghost of a young boy came from the floor.

"The grim reaper is going to stay with us…forever and ever…unless you wake him up!" the ghost boy said in a spooky childish way.

"GHOST!" Liz screamed and hid behind her sister who looked on confused at what was happening. Suddenly more ghosts appeared through the walls.

"He needs help! He's in trouble! Wake him up!" a grown man ghost said. Soon all the ghosts in the room started chanting 'Save the Reaper, Save the Kid'. The whole house began to echo with the chant and it began to get harder and harder for Maka to keep her promise.

88888888

Kid continued to run but knew the snake behind him was going to get him. So Kid extended his arms in front of him and shouted….

"Beelzebub!" Kid then summoned his skateboard in his hands, he tossed it in front of him and jumped onto the board. Kid got more speed and maintained a distance between him and the snake. Suddenly at the corner of his left eye he saw at first glace appeared to be another ash storm. However it wasn't, when Kid looked again it was a wall of fire. Kid needed to get to cover immediately. He quickly saw what looked like a trench with a car sitting next to it. He swooped down towards it, the snake's teeth now inches away from his back and the wall of fire mere feet away from him. Kid swooped into the trench. The snake's teeth caught onto the car and flipped it over to make a roof for Kid, as he lay there curled up in the trench. The snake then looked up and was immediately engulfed in the wall of fire. Its cries were heard for mere seconds before nothing.

Kid remained curled up, as the wall of fire seemed thicker than he expected. Fire hit the bottom of the trench each side of the car. Kid remained in the middle as the fire continued to go by, holding his breath and trying his best to withstand the heat of the flames. Suddenly the worst-case scenario happened, the car was getting so hot that the metal car began to melt in the heat. Drops of molten metal and melted seats began to drip down to the ground. Kid tried to move away from the drops but was quick enough, drops of molten metal landed on his back, along with melted leather on his arms and legs. Kid screamed as it burned into his skin, knowing he couldn't move anywhere and had to withstand the burns. Luckily the fire moved on and it was safe enough to come out. Kid quickly crawled over the puddles of melted leather and molten metal to get out from under the car.

"AAAAAAAARRRRHHHH!" Kid screamed as he tried to flick off the drops of the car. He then saw the car suddenly drop into the trench like a puddle. Kid then took off his now ruined jacket and looked down himself. His shirt was burnt too and he was unsymmetrical. Kid dropped to his hands and knees. This was truly hell. Kid tried his hardest not to go into his breakdowns. He tried to think about other things as he dripped tears and slowly crawled towards the resting place of Galorphar.


	7. And Back?

_**Chapter 6: And Back?**_

Kid continued his journey through hell towards the mountain, finally reaching the foot of it. He turned to his right to find a spiral heading up to the top of the mountain. Kid slowly turned and began his march up the mountain. He will find Galorphar and get his symbol back, he thought to himself. He continued upwards then heard a screeching noise. He turned to face outward from the mountain to see multiple flying giant bat like creatures, with shark teeth and red eyes. Kid frowned and ran faster up the mountain to get away from them. One swooped down and tried to bite Kid. Kid ducked quickly but felt the bat's teeth scratch up his back, leaving a long cut. Kid grunted in pain but continued running up the mountain. The bats were getting closer and he soon saw that the path leading up the mountain was getting narrower and narrower. He was running out of path and needed to go further up to find Galorphar. He noticed a bat closing in on him and one lower down the mountain. Kid timed the whole thing perfectly. As the bat charged at him he jumped off the mountain to the bat lower down from him and landed on its back. Kid grabbed the bats ears and begun to drive it to where he wanted to go. As he flew the bat higher up the mountain he looked behind him to find the other bats following. Kid then saw a doorway into the mountain with a symbol of the witch's totem that was outside the DWMA, Galorphar's totem. Kid steered the bat towards the door, it was a small door and big enough for Kid to go through, but not the bat. Kid made sure the bat stayed on its course as the other bats behind him were trying to catch up. Kid then slammed the bat's head into the doorway, sending Kid flying into the mountain. Kid rolled on his back and stopped in a crouching position. Kid turned around, ignoring the pain on his back after the roll to see the bats trying to get inside. Because they are too big then eventually flew away. Kid sighs and turns around to see a hall with so many people inside. At the end of the hall was a door, no doubt leading to where Galorphar is. Everyone in the room was looking at Kid, he was confused at first but then realised.

"Ah…I get it… I was the one that sent all of you down here…weren't I?" Kid confirmed and everyone began making their way to Kid, crackling their knuckles and grabbing weapons.

88888888

Maka, Liz and Patty look at all the ghost flying around them. Chanting to them to save Kid. Maka stood in between Kid and the Thompson sisters. Liz was near the wall sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest, terrified of the ghosts, and Patty seem to be trying to catch and grab the ghosts.

"He will stay with us forever", a ghost whispered into Maka's ear.

"He will be tortured forever", another ghost whispered into Liz's ears. Maka held her hands over her ears.

"Don't listen to them!" Maka shouted. Liz was mumbling to herself with her hands over her ears, trying not to look at any of the ghosts.

"He shouldn't have gone on his own, he is defenceless!" a ghost echoed the room.

"He's not defenceless! He's a grim reaper!" Maka shouted out.

"A grim reaper without a symbol, his powers are weakened greatly and can't be held for long. He'll loose all his symbols one by one until only his soul remains!" a ghost echoed the room.

"Then he'll be hell forever!" another ghost said. About twenty ghosts were flying around the room in circles around them.

"You're lying!" Maka shouted.

"Are we?" a ghost said, suddenly Kid spat out a lot of blood all over him and into the water of the sink basin.

"Kid!" Liz suddenly yelled. She completely ignored the fact that there was ghost around them when she saw Kid spit out blood everywhere. Liz got up and tried to get to Kid. Maka quickly got in the way and tried to hold back Liz.

"Get off me! Get off me!" She screamed as she tried to climb over Maka.

"Liz I'm not letting anyone touch him!" Maka stated as she threw Liz to the floor. Liz looked up at Maka with fury in her eyes.

"How can you stand by and watch him like that!" Liz shouted.

"I….I…", Maka stammered, she couldn't stand by and watch this happening to Kid. It was tearing her apart inside. But Kid's voice echoed in her head. _"If anyone touches me while I'm in hell they will die, the illusions will know it too and try to convince you to do it. Do not touch me or let anyone touch me."_ She knew it was going to be hard but not as hard as this, and now Liz was making it worse.

"She doesn't care for him, that's why she let him go alone!" a ghost whispered into Liz's ear. Maka gulped slightly, Maka was strong and was making sure to keep to her promise, and Patty was too childish for the ghost to tell her anything so that left one weak link, Liz. She was already scared of ghosts and like any other weapon, care for her meister. The ghosts knew she was the perfect target and they were going to use her to their advantage.

"Liz no!" Maka tried to get a word in.

"If she really loved him she wouldn't have let him go on his own", another ghost whispered into Liz's ears.

"Liz, don't listen to them!" Maka ordered.

"Why not?" Liz screamed back. Maka was taken back lightly by the outburst, even Patty was shocked and turned to her.

"You're standing there doing nothing! He needs help and your doing nothing! And you call yourself her girlfriend!" Liz shouted. Maka clenched her fists as Liz struck a nerve.

"I am his girlfriend! I'm doing this because I love him!" Maka shouted back.

"Doing what!" Liz screamed. Maka was about to answer when Kid suddenly spat out more blood. Both of them looked at the blood spitting Kid then back to each other.

"Get out of my way!" Liz gritted through her teeth.

"No", Maka stood her ground.

"I said get out of my way", Liz shouted, suddenly charging at Maka, sending a slap across her face. Maka was hit and staggered to the side. Liz tried to charge to Kid's side when Maka grab her arm and pulled her back.

"I will not let anyone touch him. You'll have to go through me!" Maka said, standing in a defensive stance. Liz glared at Maka who had a cold hard expression on her face. Maka however felt her will to keep her promise becoming a thin line ready to snap. Liz was her friend, she didn't want to hurt her, but she gave her no choice. Liz charged at Maka and threw a punch towards Maka. Maka raised her arm to block her fist and turned slightly to send her elbow to Liz's stomach. Liz was stuck, and backed away slightly. Patty gazed in shock at the fight.

"Big Sister!" She screamed, Liz didn't hear her sister's cries as the voices of the ghosts run through her head. She charged and jumped, sending a kick towards Maka's stomach.

88888888

Kid was hit against the wall as he was kicked in the stomach by a pre-kishin. All the pre-kishin's he sent to hell gathered around him with chains and repeatedly bet him with them. Kid tried to defend himself but he couldn't use his powers at the risk of passing out and his skin was not made of steel. Kid was getting beaten to a bloody pulp by the mob and was running out of options. Suddenly he saw a little pre-kishin walk up to him, he was a little guy that looked like he was a pack of dynamite. He lit his own fuse and jumped at Kid. Kid had an idea and it was his only chance. He grabbed the dynamite Kishin and threw him to the door where he came in, upon impact the dynamite Kishin exploded, blasting the door open and making a big hole around the door. Everyone looked towards where the explosion was. The dynamite kishin was still alive but covered in soot. When he gave a thumps up however a bat like creature swooped in and bit into the kishin. The hole was big enough for the bats to come inside. Soon a swarm of giant bat creature came inside and everyone scattered. Kid was bleeding from everywhere, blood was dribbling from his mouth, blood was pouring out of his cuts, and his face was bruised. Kid struggled to get to his feet so used the wall as support. He looked towards the door at the end of the hall.

"One…two…three…four!" Kid counted to himself and limp-ran towards the door as fast as he could, avoiding running into everyone running from the bats. He reached the door and struggled to open it. Soon a bat creature saw Kid and flew towards him. Kid opened the door enough for him to squeeze in, and then he was suddenly rammed through the door by the bat, slamming the door behind him. Kid struggled to get up to his feet, holding his cuts with each hand he limped forward with shaking legs. The room was dark at first but soon fire ignited in bowls hanging from the ceiling and soon a throne at the end of the hall light up. On the throne smiling at Kid was just who he was looking for.

"Hello Gabriel", Galorphar said with an evil smile as he looked to his maimed son.

88888888

Liz and Maka continued to lash out at each other; both of their faces had bruises and cut lips. Maka was not going to stop defend Kid from Liz, and Liz was not going to stop trying to get to him. Patty was jumping up and down waving her arms at her sister and Maka.

"Stop fighting! The ghosts are laughing at you! Stop fighting! Big sister!" Patty shouted at them trying to get their attention. The two girls fighting showed no signs of stopping, they were going to continue until either Liz gets to Kid or Maka stops Liz from getting to him.

88888888

"You look hurt Gabriel, have you been fighting again?" Galorphar said standing up.

"Shut up, where is the symbol?" Kid spat out more blood, keeping his glare on Galorphar. Galorphar slowly stood up looking at Kid.

"Symbol? What symbol? I haven't the clue what you're talking about?" Galorphar answered with a smirk. Kid snarled at Galorphar as he approached him. Galorphar crossed his arms examining Kid in front of him.

"When I sent you here you took a part of my symbol, now you no doubt have the whole thing. I want it back", Kid said.

"And what makes you think I will simply give it to you. After all you sent me here like you said, so what makes you think I'm going to give you the symbol?" Galorphar asked.

"I'm family?" Kid suddenly said, with a hint of sarcasm. Galorphar grinned to him.

"That you are. So because I'm feeling particularly nice I am going to test you," Galorphar said. Suddenly the lights of the room went out and the entire room went black, Galorphar disappearing. But this wasn't just any darkness, it was the darkness in his nightmares, it was nothing.

"Here we have your perfect symmetry, take a good look around. Is anything out of order?" Kid looked around him. Nothing at all. Kid looked around in disgust. But…he didn't hate it. The more he looked around the more he became content with it. Nothingness was symmetry, nothing was out of order, and he felt himself becoming more than content with it. He began to like it. Kid shouted to himself in his mind, telling himself to stop liking it.

"Keep the symmetry, you'll get your symbol", Galorphar's voice echoed the darkness. Kid looked around, this shouldn't be too hard he thought, there was nothing to correct. As if on cue, Black*Star appeared in his hyperactive ways, hollering and cheering, he was indeed disrupting the symmetry. Kid knew what Galorphar wanted him to do, but he tried to find a way out of doing what he wanted.

"Black*Star! Stand still with your arms by your side!" Kid tried to get through to Black*Star, but he continued to holler out loud and jump about being a complete nuisance. Kid tried to take deep breaths, trying to figure out a way to handle this when Black*Star suddenly hit the back of his head, making Kid fall to the ground. Kid struggled to get to his feet as Black*Star jumped around proclaiming him to be a god. Kid was slowly loosing it; he could feel the anger building up inside of him. Suddenly he was kicked in the stomach by Black*Star when he was jumping around. Kid then lost it.

"I am a god!" Black*Star shouted into the air.

"**YOUR NO GOOD! YOU A PATHETIC UNSYMMETRICAL DISGUSTING SCUM!" **roared Kid as he grabbed Black*star around the neck as he passed Kid again. Kid didn't hesitate when he grabbed Black*Star's head and twisted it to the side, snapping his neck. Black*Star went limp and suddenly disappeared into the darkness that was nothing. Kid was in a frenzied state, pushed beyond the limit. Suddenly Stein appeared cackling madly. Kid spun around and sent a punch through his chest, where his heart was. Stein went limp and disappeared into the darkness as well. Soon others appeared, Kid was slaughtering everyone that appeared. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Soul, Crona, even Lord Death was slaughtered. Kid spun around to kill the final person to appear but stopped in his tracks. It was Maka, standing there smiling at him.

"M…Maka? N…no I…I can't…I…", Kid said falling to his knees, keeping his head down. Maka knelt down in front of him. Maka leaned forward and gave Kid a hug, holding him tightly.

"It's okay Kid, I'm here, I'm here with you", she said.

"Maka…I…I love you…", Kid whimpered as she held him. He leaned back to look at him.

"I love you too Kid", Maka said with a smile.

"I love you so much…", Kid continued, making Maka blush.

"…But you're not real!" Kid finished then sent forth a sharp punch, right through her chest. She gasped and looked at Kid in horror, here eyes watering. Kid looked up to her. His face looked like his heart was ripped to pieces. Maka's face was of complete shock, she slowly raised her hand to touch Kid but suddenly disappeared into the darkness. Kid collapsed to the ground, curling up into a ball crying his eyes out. Suddenly everything a round him was changing and soon he appeared back in the room with Galorphar again.

"Well well well, I can honestly say I didn't expect you to kill her", Galorphar said, grinning at the emotionally tortured Kid.

"You bastard…you…you bastard…" Kid cried.

"Well like I said my son, you kept the symmetry, so here's your symbol", Galorphar pointed behind him and soon a pile of bones appeared out of nowhere, the pile grew and grew and grew until it was almost touching the ceiling. Then appearing at the top was his symbol. Kid looked up, tears still streaming down his eyes, and he began to crawl to the pile. Once reaching it began to climb it, Kid's vision was going blurry; he knew he had to hurry. Kid wasn't going to stay awake for long; he climbed as fast as he could.

"Funny… I don't feel nice anymore", Galorphar then said and suddenly raised his arm and shot a red ball of soul energy at Kid. Kid screamed and fell down when he was hit. Galorphar began to walk to the pile and climb up the pile. Kid looked up, he was going to get the symbol. Kid was in no fit state to race him. Kid thought about it and realised there was only one way he could get the symbol, he needed to get Beelzebub, however when he summons his skateboard he knows he'll loose consciousness. He had to make sure he aimed himself correctly at the symbol so when he summons it he immediately flies towards it. He needed to hurry, Kid positioned himself so he was ready to jump.

"BEELZEBUB!" Kid shouted and jumped up at his skateboard materializing. He then with his last strength kicked down onto the bone pile as he landed on it. Kid fell unconscious and was speeding up the pile towards the symbol.

"NOO!" Galorphar shouted then extended his arm to the symbol and shot a red arrow at it. Both the arrow and Kid were speeding towards the symbol. Both touched the symbol at the same time.

88888888

Maka and Liz were exhausted as they continued to fight however Liz managed to kick Maka towards the wall, this was her chance and she charged to Kid.

"LIZ NO!" Maka screamed, as Liz was inches away from touching him. Suddenly Kid screamed out at the top of his voice, the ghosts screamed in pain as they faded away. Kid suddenly pounced up from his chair and out of the blood coloured water in the sink Basin to the side. Kid was screaming as he was holding himself suddenly all his symbols began to burn through his clothes until he was completely shirtless, he turned around and the symbol he went to hell for began to burn back into where it use to be.

"K..Kid?" Maka stammered, seeing his symbols burning. Suddenly Kid erupted out a very loud roar.

"**RRRAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

88888888

"**RRRAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

The windows of Death city shattered into pieces in a shockwave. Eruka sat up immediately as she found herself covered in glass. She was confused and scared, thinking that Elixar was back. She then heard the shouting of Soul.

"God damnit not again!" Soul opened the door to Maka's bedroom to see Eruka.

"You all right?" Soul asked.

"Y…yeah I'm…I'm fine…Ribbet!" Eruka answered then suddenly went red, seeing Soul without a shirt. He looked down and also went red.

"…I'll be right back", said Soul walking away. Eruka sighed and looked out the window. She was scared, wondering if Elixar was out there. Soon Soul returned with a shirt on.

"No cut's or anything?" Soul asked here, she looked to Soul quivering a little.

"No…I'm fine", Eruka confirmed to him. Soul nodded and was about to turn and leave.

"Wait…could…could you check if he's out there?" Eruka asked. Soul looked at her quivering under her covers. She looked like a small girl asking her mummy to check if there weren't any monsters in the cupboard. Soul nodded and walked over to the window, avoiding the glass. He check out the window, seeing all the windows of all the houses he could see shattered. Soul remembered the last time this happened; it was when Kid discovered the body of Lord Death. He looked around and nodded to himself when he couldn't find him.

"Nope, not out there", Soul said leaving the window. Eruka sighed in relief, a few tears running down her cheek.

"When did he start hunting you?" Soul asked, sitting down at the end of her bed.

"Since I was…exiled. I guess I was a…a…a liability", Eruka answered.

"Wow…pretty un-cool", Soul said. Eruka wiped her tears from her eyes but still trembled in her covers. Soul sighed and stood up.

"Do you want a drink?" Soul asked. Eruka looked up at Soul, thinking about it. She then looked down to her covers and nodded.

"All right", Soul then left the room for the kitchen. When he got there he took a cup and turned on the tap, letting the water run for a moment.

"This is nut's Soul, you're helping a witch to get better, in your own home. You realise if anyone finds out your will be hung at the gallows", Soul thought to himself. Eruka sat up on her bed, keeping the covers tightly around her, as there was a cold wind tonight. She looked to the window and gasped when se saw what looked like a cat wearing a witch's hat.

"Your not Maka?" the cat suddenly said. Eruka shivered in fright, thinking the witches order had found her.


	8. Bribes and Illusions?

_**Chapter 7: Bribes and illusions?**_

Maka was dazed and confused. Liz, Patty along with herself was blasted to the floor by the shockwave of Kid's voice. She slowly looked up to see Kid on the floor near the now completely shattered window, his head in his arms. Maka, too exhausted to stand began to crawl over to Kid. It felt like an eternity to get to him. With each step she felt her hands getting cut by the now glass covered floor as she got closer to him. Kid was hugged up into a ball, his grim reaper symbols now looked like they were freshly burnt onto him. Maka kept here eyes on Kid, determined to get to him. Finally only a few inches away from him she sat herself down in front of him, slowly reaching out to him.

"Kid?" Maka placed her hand on his shoulder. She shuddered at her touch, he said nothing but with one hand he slowly reached out to Maka, slowly touching her.

"M…m…Maka?" Kid muttered, clutching onto her jumper vest.

"Yes Kid, I'm here", Maka confirmed to Kid. He then suddenly lunged at Maka wrapping his arms around her into a near death grip. Maka quickly responded by wrapping her own arms around Kid, nuzzling her face in his raven hair.

"Don't ever leave me Maka…don't ever leave me", Kid cried into her jumper, holding her tightly against him.

"Don't ever make me do that again… don't ever…ever make me do that again, then I'll stay with you for the rest of your life", she cried into his head and hair. Kid was so happy to be holding the real Maka, back in the real world. Moments that felt a lifetime passed and Kid turned his head to his left, seeing Liz and Patty.

"Girls…", Kid managed to say, then his grateful look turned to concern when he was Liz.

"Liz? What happened to you?" Kid asked, Liz slowly put her hands on her cheek and lip, her eyes then watered up.

"I got to go", Liz muttered and ran out the room.

"Big sister!" Patty called and ran off after her. Maka watched Liz make her speedy exit out the room, the guilt building up in her. Maka looked down with her eyes shut as Kid sat up. She then felt his warm touch on her face, funny how he was a grim reaper yet he felt warm.

"Maka your hurt too, what happened?" Kid asked very worried. He was gently rubbing his thumb over her bruised cheek and then slowly moved it to her lips, which were cut.

"Did those illusions hurt you?" Kid asked very concerned.

"No…no it wasn't them", Maka said, still looking down.

"Then who?" Kid wanted to know who had the nerve to hurt his beloved.

"…L…Liz", Maka answered hesitantly. Kid was taken back by the answer, he even drop his hand from her face.

"Liz? But… why would Liz do this to you?" Kid asked completely shocked. He turned to the doorway where the sisters left, his hands clutching into fists.

"Why the hell would she hurt you?" Kid stated getting up to his feet. He was about to march out after them but felt a hand grip his wrist.

"No don't… it's not her fault. She was scared and worried about you…the illusions took advantage of it, it's not her fault", Maka stammered, tears coming down her face. Kid looked down to her, dropping to his knees, not caring about the glass cutting his legs. He pulled Maka into a tight embrace, which she responded to holding him tightly. She finally opened his eyes and the first thing she saw was the now returned symbol on his body. She grew a smile and traced her fingers over the symbol.

"You got it back", Maka said, with a light laugh as a tear ran down her face. One of Kid's hands slid down from her back to her hand on his symbol.

"I did it…", Kid whispered into her ears, with a grin on his face. Maka then pulled out of Kid's hug to look him in the eyes, but her eyes caught on something else that widened them greatly.

"What? Maka what's wrong?" Kid asked worried, holding her face.

"Line…Line!" Maka could only say, pointing to his hair. Kid gripped onto his hair and looked around for a mirror, only finding one shattered and on the floor, he walked over to the remains and picked up the biggest one to look into it. His eyes widened greatly as the top line of sanzu was connected. His top line was completely around his head. Kid spent a good five minutes just standing there holding the mirror with one hand and stroking his hair with the other. Maka giggled and stood up, walking over and hugging him.

"Your now another step closer to being completely symmetrical", Maka said happily into his ear. Kid finally dropped the mirror and turned around to Maka.

"Everything is going to be all right from now on, he's in hell and is not getting out", Kid said to Maka with a confident smile. Maka nodded back with a smile and held onto Kid, never wanting to let go.

88888888

"Okay, I got you…" Soul began as he entered the room but almost dropped the glass of water when he saw Blair in her human form sitting on the bed next to Eruka.

"Soul! I didn't know you had a girl-friend, and a cute one too!" Blair said, grabbing Eruka's cheeks and pulling them.

"A…a what?" Soul stammered out.

"Sure she's a shy one but the best ones in bed are meow meow!" Blair then said, suddenly giggling to herself.

"O…Okay then Blair, could I have a chat with…my girl friend in private?" Soul said calming, taking breaths.

"Aww, I wanted to play with you guys… okay then", Blair said and jumped off the bed, changing into her cat form and walked out the room. Soul shut the door and turned to Eruka.

"You told her you were my girlfriend?" Soul spat out in much of a hushed voice as possible.

"It was the first thing that came to my head okay? I thought she was part of the witches order with her hat on…Ribbet! I was scared! You didn't mention that you had another witch living with you, " Eruka complained.

"She's not a witch, she's a cat that's over powered. Trust me I've ate one of her nine lives and it ruined my chance of becoming a death scythe a few years ago", Soul sighed and placed her glass of water on the top of a set of draws next to the bed.

"So… I'm to stay here until I get better?" Eruka asked Soul, taking the glass of water.

"Pretty much", Soul replied scratching the back of his head.

"It's going to take me a week to get me at least limping, you plan on keeping me here a secret for a week?" Eruka questioned with a frown.

"Well if you want I can toss you out and leave you to defend yourself against that hunter?" Soul then countered.

"No…n…no", Eruka answered quietly, with a ribbet at the end.

"All right then, now get some sleep while I find a way to keep the cat quiet", Soul said, then opening the door and leaving through it. Eruka drank from her drink then got herself comfortable in the bed, getting some sleep.

"Okay Blair, about my…girl-friend… I want it kept a secret", Soul said, looking around for Blair.

"Aww but why?" Blair said jumping down in front of him, changing to her human form, naked. Soul took one look and his noise exploded into a nosebleed, falling onto the sofa.

"Because…if people found out…they'll be making a big deal out of it… I'm too cool to have people make that stuff a big deal…please put some close on", said Soul holding his nose from bleeding.

"What's in it for me?" Blair smirked leaning over Soul, making his nose bleed even more.

"I'll make you fish! Give you an endless supply! Please put clothes on!" Soul begged. Blair smiled and twirled her finger around herself and clicked her fingers, making clothes appear.

"Okay! Make me some fish now then!" Blair said happily and trotted to the kitchen. Soul looked up at Blair, this was going to be a long week.

88888888

"So knowing perfectly well that what you were doing was wrong you still bribed your pet cat to keeping the secret. Which could lead to her being in much trouble caused by you", the interrogator said, trying to understand Soul.

"Yes…", Soul replied.

"You also had crucial information on the warlock known as Galorphar who somehow had an army building up with plans for Death City", the interrogator continued.

"Yes…", Soul sighed out.

"Why didn't you immediately go straight to your friends about this?" he questioned.

"Because when I see a girl completely helpless to a disadvantage and her life threatened, I will help them. Even if it was Eruka I will help them. It will be un-cool not to", Soul spat back.

"Cool? Cool? Helping a wanted witch that's to be killed is…cool?" the interrogator shouted, standing up.

"Yeah it's the coolest thing in the world…", Soul said sarcastically. The interrogator however didn't see it that way and lashed out at his face repeatedly, bruising his face even more.

"Sarcasm man! ARGH! SARCASM!" Soul shouted over the pummelling. Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door. The interrogator immediately stopped, turning to the door. His fists lowered, looking back at Soul.

"Your in no position for sarcasm. If you don't tell me where that witch is now you will die", he said before walking to the door through the darkness. The door then opened, leaving a pathway of light towards Soul. The interrogator exited the room and shut the door behind him. Soul then groaned out in pain moving his jaw around. He didn't want to show weakness to the interrogator, he knew who these people were and he will not surrender to them.

88888888

Liz sat at a bench in the massive garden grounds of the gallows mansion. Beside her were flowers planted in colour order and in complete symmetry to each other. Tears ran down her bruised cheeks. She felt like a traitor, the ghosts used her; she was weakness to Kid's side. The worst feeling was that she hurt Maka, her friend and Kid's love. This thought made more tears run down her face; she was so distraught with herself. She had the thought of Kid hating her for what she's done.

"I can remember years ago when I took you in", Kid's voice came from behind. Liz quickly turned to see him with a different white shirt on. She then also remembered the bruising on her face and turned away quickly, hiding it.

"You lived here for a few months then I suddenly catch you going through, stealing valuable stuff. I said… 'After all I did for you this was how you repaid me?' You stammered completely shocked and the guilt and sorrow filled up in your eyes. Old habits took over you and not only I but also your sister caught you in the act too. You dropped everything and fled the mansion. Where was it that I find you? Right here on this bench", Kid said walking over to her, standing directly behind her.

"I told you I could gather my thoughts here…how peaceful it was", answered Liz quietly, wiping her face.

"It was then where you got into great detail of the life you once had", Kid remembered as he sat down next to her. Liz turned away from him. Kid extended his hand out and pulled Liz's face to look at him.

"You then made me so glad that I took you from that hell. Your time with me made us grow like a family together, I was on my own and it was like you two were a gift from heaven. You were the one that had to look out for your sister and you still were, you told me your reason for stealing from me was to pay off a debt to a bunch of punks that bullied Patty", Kid reminisced.

"You…then followed Patty into town the next day and when those punks came you almost killed them with fright. She's never seen them again", Liz smiled at the happiness of Patty when she came home that day. It slowly went away when she remembered Patty screaming for the fighting to stop earlier.

"Kid… I'm so…so…sorry, I'm nothing but a tool, a weakness at your side", Liz sobbed. Kid ran his thumb over her cheeks lightly to wipe the tears away.

"Liz, come on. I know for a fact that you would never hurt Maka. I know that you care for me and you were scared. If I walked in and saw one of you like that I would be the same too. It's true. I want you to know that I am not angry or mad at you at all. I do not hate you for what happened while I was in hell. I don't and neither does Maka, your like a big sister to me your…your…your like my second mother, how you look after me and Patty", Kid tried to comfort her, wiping the tears from her face. Liz wrapped Kid up in her arms tightly, holding him close, letting her tears escape her eyes and into Kid's shirt.

"I don't want to lose you Kid! You were our saviour and I saw you on the chair like you were…" Liz cried more.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be by you and Patty forever", Kid said smiling.

"No you won't, you'll watch them both die before you", a voice said. Kid looked up over Liz's shoulder and there was Galorphar standing there with an evil smile. Kid's eyes glowed purple and Kid stood up, not hesitating to shoot a purple ball of reaper magic at him. But he was gone, just like that.

"Kid? What is it? What's wrong?" Liz stammered, looking at his eyes.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Didn't you see or hear him?" Kid said looking around.

"Hear who?" Liz asked worried.

"What?" Kid turned to her shocked. Galorphar was behind her smiling again.

"Me, that's who. However only you Gabriel", Galorphar smirked watching him fidget with rage.

"Kid, are you okay?" Liz questioned quickly, holding his shoulders.

"…Sorry, I'm still seeing illusions of hell. They'll pass when I get some rest", Kid promised to her with a smile. Liz still looked worried but shook her head of doubt and nodded. Kid extended his hand out to Liz who willingly took it.

"Come, let's head back inside", Kid said with a smile and they both walked hand in hand towards the house. Suddenly Liz gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked looking at her.

"Your hair!" she said, her hand pointed to the one line that halo's around his head.

"Ah…yes…now I look odd and like I changed my mind on finishing dying my hair… I feel like a fool", Kid muttered, before he went into a symmetrical fit Liz held his head still to get a closer look.

"It's brilliant. This means your others will connect and you will be fully symmetrical!" Liz happily said taking his hand again and started walking to the house again. Liz felt uplifted and happy now that Kid was progressing and will eventually be as strong as his dad Lord Death. However Kid started to slow down a bit and looked very distracted.

"Kid what is it?" Liz asked, noticing his annoyed look.

"I feel unbalanced, I need Patty to hold the other hand then it would be evened out…", Kid complained. Symmetry, could it be anything else? Liz laughed as they made their way over to the mansion. Inside waiting was Patty and Maka. Liz looked at Maka who returned the gesture. Liz walked over to her with her head down and wringing her wrists.

"Maka… I…I'm so…" Liz stammered, Maka smiled and walked over to hug Liz.

"It's okay Liz, I'm sorry too", Maka said in a gentle voice. Liz returned the hug and they gave each other a light squeeze.

"Yey! Group hug!" Patty cheered and dragged Kid in to give everyone a bear hug. Patty dropped everyone and ran upstairs to get ready for bed. Everyone was on the floor almost crippled.

"Ow…my back!" Liz groaned.

"It…it hurts…", Maka whimpered.

"Ah, that hit the spot, now I feel refreshed!" Kid said hopping up to his feet with a smile then looked down to the groaning girls.

"What? It wasn't that bad?" Kid shrugged watching the girls twitch.

88888888

Kid walked into his second bedroom, since he wouldn't be able to sleep with no windows in his room. He went into the bathroom that was attached to the room, taking off his shirt and walking to the mirror to examine it. He looked and noticed nothing was wrong with it. It was where it was meant to be and complete, he realised then that he was no longer going to die.

"For now", Galorphar suddenly said from behind Kid, as if he read his mind.

"But I think I'll let you live for a while, to make sure you watch everyone die around you, especially Maka", he said grinning.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Kid roared at him.

"I won't need to. You're going to live-forever, your immortal, and a reaper of souls. Maka is going to age, whither and rot. Your going to watch her die and then take her soul", Galorphar explained.

"Shut up!" Kid shouted.

"Come on I'm surprised you didn't think about it, what future do you have with her, in your case a very short one, She'll be a skeleton while you sit in your immortal throne", Galorphar smirked. Kid lashed out at Galorphar but he disappeared just like that and appeared behind him.

"You can't even hurt me", Galorphar laughed, an evil twinkle in his eye.

"How are you here!" Kid screamed at the top of his voice.

"You may have beat me to the symbol, but you didn't beat part of my soul. That got to the symbol a mille second before you touched it. So now you have part of my soul in you. Then I shall make my resurrection, inside you", Galorphar grinned wildly, his teeth showing.

"You'll never have control of me! Never! You belong in hell! I killed you before I can do it again!" Kid screamed, Maka suddenly burst through the doors.

"Kid! What's happening?" Maka shouted but saw that Kid was screaming at nothing holding his head.

"You were out of my life for a year! You are nothing to me! You murdered my father! You will never be called my father!" Kid continued to scream in a mad frenzy.

"Kid!" Maka said running to him and hugging him tightly.

"You won't touch her again…you…you won't…", Kid stammered and held Maka tightly to him.

"Kid… your out of there… your not in hell anymore", Maka soothed to him. Kid trembled in her hold but nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Y…yeah… your right", Kid answered. Not wanting to tell her about Galorphar. He just wanted to sleep so he can start a new day and gather information on what is going on.

**_A/N: Sorry for a long wait. I was on a reading spree on some of the kidxmaka fanfics (Even Gods needs Angels, Forever in the Never after. Must reads) and also doing an SoulxMakaxKid story with author Electra Minos. If you haven't already ahve a read at what's been written so far. With both our brains combined I'm sure it will be a good one. The storys called 'Death the Exiled', plenty of action to come and some SoulxMakaxKid action, who will be the ending couple? Read to find out!_**

**_Hope you keep reading_**

**_The3Ryans._**


	9. Not your Fault

_**Chapter 8: Not your fault**_

Nearly everyone was in the Death Room. Kid looked at Stein, Spirit, Sid, Mila, Marie, Yumi, Crona, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, Maka, Lucy and Lewis. Kid was in his normal attire with his black cloak. Everyone apart from Maka, Liz and Patty were staring at Kid.

"…Yes I know one of my lines has attached. Can you please stop staring at it we've important things to discuss here", Kid clicked his fingers for attention.

"Erm… right", Marie replied.

"Right, we're here to discuss yesterdays events. Sid fill us in", Kid ordered.

"A witches totem somehow was placed in the courtyard of the academy. Upon investigating it held vast amount of dark magic. Then the totem erupted a purple gas that covered the courtyard and student onlookers. Upon my experience and talking with the other students it appears that upon inhaling the gas you are show realistic illusions and begin reliving your worst fears and nightmares", Sid explained.

"Some kind of curse?" Maka asked, looking to everyone.

"Cheap trickery is what that spells meant to be but that was different. That spell was much stronger", Yumi answered.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki inquired.

"The spell is used to make it look like a small spider was near you or on your hand. Not to the extent of hospitalizing you and having therapy every day, which is what that spell has done to some students", Stein added.

"So that spell was changed from being a prank spell to an affective weapon against your mind", Mila said.

"And senses, your sight, smell, taste, hearing, all of it is affected. As if it's actually happening. It was very hard to believe it was an illusion", Sid added.

"The next question is who made that totem?" Yumi then asked. Kid went quiet, Maka wanted to go and comfort him but with her father watching she knew she wouldn't get far. Lucy felt uncomfortable, wanting to say who it was. Lewis noticed this and took action.

"Galorphar", he said a loud. Everyone went and stared at Lewis, gasps from the girls.

"That impossible, he's dead. Kid sent him to hell himself there is no way he can be behind it", Yumi explained looking at the quiet scruffy blonde hair boy in smart cloths.

"Yeah, I'm innocent", Galorphar said smiling over Kid's shoulder. Kid cracked his knuckles, he wish he could rip his head off.

"I was enslaved by Galorphar, forced to be his weapon. If have felt his soul and I felt his magic. So I think I do know what I'm talking about when I say that totem has his magic", Lewis sneered back. Lucy held his arm to keep him calm.

"That still doesn't explain how the totem got there in the first place", Spirit then said.

"Didn't I kill all of his people when we attack his fortresses?" Black*Star then asked, surprisingly in a serious way. No signs of boasting, no signs of being a prick, he was behaving.

"There were no survivors of the fortress battles. He has no more followers", Stein answered.

"I wouldn't be too sure", Soul then said as he entered the room, getting everyone's attention.

"Soul?" Maka said turning fully to him.

"I don't know where but there is a an army forming rallying under a banner. And they have plans for Death City. Take a look at their banner", Soul said walking over to Kid handing over the picture. Kid took one look at the picture and frowned. He walked to the nearest person and handed the picture over. One at a time, everyone got to look at the picture.

"I also know witches are part of this army too", Soul added.

"How do you know this?" Kid asked.

"Someone gave me the info, wanted to remain anonymous" Soul replied.

"Anonymous? With something like this you can't be anonymous! Who is your source?" Spirit questioned.

"Spirit calm yourself", Kid ordered.

"Why, you want to keep more things secret from us and get Maka killed again!" Spirit suddenly spat out. Everyone went quiet. Inside, Kid felt the blow to his heart. He never told anyone about Maka's hourglass in the mirror running out and in the end she was killed for it. Kid lowered his head at the memory. Suddenly Maka stormed over to him and sent her foot right up in between his legs. Everyone looked away and covered their ears as a popping sound was heard. Spirit dropped to his knees cradling his family jewels, but Maka didn't stop to send forth a loud echoing slap across his face, followed by her traditional attack

**MAKA CHOP!**

Spirit was barely conscious, lying on the floor writhing in pain. Maka dropped her book, glaring at her father.

"You're a bastard! Kid's been the one that taken more care of me than you have! And how dare you use me as an excuse to put him down! Why can't you just lay off him and stay out of my life!" Maka screamed at him. Spirit tried to get up but the pain in between his legs was too much.

"I'm…your father! He got you killed!" Spirit argued back. He hated Kid. He absolutely hated him. If he is her girlfriend then he should have never let her die, he should have looked after Maka.

"No he didn't! Galorphar did! And he has an army sitting around somewhere so why can't you focus on the task at hand!" Maka shouted back at him.

"I am! This guy killed you and I don't want him keeping any more secrets! Someone that keeps secrets is no good for you!" Spirit argued back, slowly trying to get to his feet again, his hands still cradling his balls.

"What do you know? Your nothing but a womanizing cheater! Why am I taking advice from someone that couldn't even hold a damn marriage!" Maka screamed back. Everyone was look at each other; they somehow slipped from being in an important meeting of national security, to a soap opera. No one wanted to hear any of this arguing at all. Kid tried now and then to get a word in, raising his hand slightly too. But was completely ignored.

"I am your father! And whether you like it or not I will always be your father! I am always there to try and help you! Yet you turn me away!" Spirit shouted, finally getting to his feet.

"You don't come to help! You make a massive show of yourself trying to be a big man but you always goof around with your arms wrapped around some woman!" Maka shouted back. She was not standing down, she had suffered a year of Spirit putting Kid down and thinking he knows best for her. She finally had enough and was going to tell him the truth.

"Well what do you want from me! Tell you father what you want from him!" Spirit shouted with his hands out each side.

"I DON'T WANT YOU! I WANT MY MUM!" Maka screamed at the top of her voice. The whole room echoed with her voice. Maka had tears run down her face and dripping off her chin. She quickly turned away and ran out of the Death Room. The room was silent when she left. Spirit had his head down. Completely mortified of the whole argument.

"Awkwaaaaaarrrrd" Lewis whispered, followed by an elbow from Lucy. Kid's eyes locked onto Lucy's. When she looked at him he pointed after Maka with his eyes. Kid also looked at Crona and did the same. Both Crona and Lucy left the death room to go after Maka. There was silence when they left. Everyone felt too awkward to say anything.

"Soul…this anonymous person. Do you trust them?" Kid finally asked looking at Soul, who didn't take his eyes away from the exit.

"Soul?" Kid said again, getting his attention. Soul turned to him and nodded.

"Okay then. We have an army under Galorphar's banner somewhere. Yumi I want you to find out the location of that army", Kid ordered Yumi, who responded with a nod.

"We still don't know how that totem ended up in the courtyard", said Liz. Patty nodded in agreement and began to think hard on it, with a finger to her lips and a frown on her face.

"There's no way any witch or suspicious looking person could get in and out of the courtyard with a totem without getting noticed", Marie then said.

"Our security has increased greatly since Medusa's infiltration", Stein added.

"What are you saying?" Mila asked.

"There is a chance we may have a traitor among us", Kid answered. Everyone looked around at each other. Could it be someone in this room? They had to find out who it was before anything else happened.

88888888

The meeting was over and Kid was in the Death room with Liz and Patty. He was quiet, looking into the mirror. Liz and Patty exchanged glances before Patty then decided to approach him.

"Kid? Are you looking to see if there is a parallel universe in your mirror? Let me help!" Patty said suddenly staring into the mirror with determination. Liz covered her face with her hand and walked over to Kid.

"Kid…you know it's not your fault what happened to…", Liz tried to comfort him.

"Yes it was! I kept the hourglass prediction a secret from everyone. If I told you guys we could have stop her death last year. It's all my fault and Spirit has every right to hate me", Kid spat out.

"You had your reasons keeping it a secret didn't you?" Liz asked.

"Grim reapers can't tell people about when they are going to die", Kid answered.

"Right, and as a death scythe to your father Spirit should know that you couldn't tell anyone. He's the one being unfair about it and he's kept it up for a year now. Of course Maka had enough of it and lashed out at him, she loves you so much that she'll defend you from anything", Liz said with her hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, she thinks you're the one. The only person in the world she'll give her heart to", Patty suddenly said in a serious voice. Kid and Liz looked to her surprised.

"Maka's very untrusting with boys, after her experience with her father. She only trusts two people, Soul and you. And she's giving her heart out to you. She didn't want you to leave when she died. She chased after you out of Death City to bring her back. If that doesn't say she loves you and doesn't blame you for her death then I don't know what", Patty continued looking into the mirror.

"Patty…I…", Kid stuttered.

"That was…", Liz stuttered.

"However…", Patty said turning her back to them. She then suddenly spun around facing Kid with…the face!

"SCREW IT UP AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Patty threatened. Kid's eyes shook and he dropped the floor on his hands and knees, hitting the floor.

"Damnit Patty you know I hate that face! Your so mean Patty why would you do that to me?" Kid cried while Patty cackled in laughter. Liz sighed and wiped her with a smile at the scene. Unfortunately Lucy was also smiling at the scene with Crona.

"Kid? Are you all right? I don't know how to deal with this situation", Crona whimpered at the state of Kid.

"He's fine, he's just being silly", Patty said running up to Crona and glomping him. Something with terrified Crona as, like always, didn't know how to deal with it. Kid looked up with watery eyes and stood up quickly to recompose himself.

"Ahem… well…have you talked to Maka?" Kid asked.

"We couldn't find her", Lucy answered, as if scared of the reaction.

"What? What you mean you couldn't find her? Kid questioned.

"We looked everywhere, we even check at Soul's and Maka's apartment. We didn't find anything. Although he seemed very protective over her room for some reason…", Lucy trailed off.

"Stay focused here! We need to find where Maka's ran off too. Liz, Patty, go check the Gallows Mansion. Lucy, Crona, check up at Black*Star's and Tsubaki's home. I'll looked around here again", Kid said and everyone ran out of the Death room. Kid paced for a moment, thinking where would he go if he wanted to clear his mind and calm himself… Then it hit him. He knew where she was and took off running out the Death room to find Maka.

88888888

Maka was looking out at Death City, sitting on the roof of the tallest tower of the DWMA. From there you could see the entire city. She sat there with holding her legs up to her chest. Her eyes were red from crying and her breathing shook, as if she was about to cry again. She then felt a very familiar soul wavelength coming from behind her. She smiled slightly but then her smile gone. As she focused on the soul wavelength, something evil was around it, making her quickly turn around.

"Maka?" Kid said looking at her.

"Kid?" Maka replied, looking at him to find anything wrong with him.

"You all right? Sorry I startled you", Kid said walking over and sitting down next to her. Maka kept her eyes on Kid. He seemed normal she thought, but what was that darkness around his soul.

"Remember the last time we where here?" Kid said. Maka looked up to his face.

"Huh? Oh…yeah", Maka smiled.

"I didn't believe I would be ready to be the next Lord. Then you said to me… 'I see you everyday and you think about nothing else but looking out for everyone, looking out for your friends, the teachers, Liz and Patty, even the citizens. I watch you fight for what you think is right, everyone looked up to you for leadership even when your father was still alive. From what I've seen from you, I've seen great power that everyone admires and looks to. People believe in you Kid, if they do they must think your ready'. You believed in me from the start", Kid said, holding her hand.

"I still do", Maka said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Even after everything I've done? When I let you…", Kid started but was stop with one finger to his mouth.

"You didn't let me die, you tried to put a stop to it. Stop hurting yourself over it. Stop making yourself think you were the one that killed me It was Galorphar…", She stopped and looked to his chest again. His soul, that evil around it, It was Galorphar's. She quickly pulled up off of him.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked. Maka looked at him, why didn't he tell her about his soul? Did he know?

"What happened in Hell Kid?" Maka asked quickly.

"Huh, what?" Kid looked confused. Maka frowned; she wanted to know the truth.

"What happened in hell when you met Galorphar?" Maka asked again.

"I don't… I saw him, I got my symbol and I came back", Kid answered.

"Don't lie to me Kid!" Maka shouted.

"I'm not Maka", Kid replied quickly, wondering why she's angry. She couldn't possibly know about…

"Kid there is something evil around your soul! I can see it and feel it! And I know it's Galorphar's magic!" Maka shouted, poking his chest.

"Did you think you could hide me Gabriel? She has the Soul Perception ability just as you do. Of course she can see me. I'm surprised no one else has yet", Galorphar smirked behind him with his arms crossed. Kid winced and looked away.

"Kid what aren't you telling me?" Maka interrogated.

"Yeah Kid what aren't you telling her? That you'll live forever while she grows old and frail and watch you go off with someone younger than her?" Galorphar grinned. Kid covered his ears with his hands.

"Shut up!" Kid spat out.

"NO I WON'T SHUT UP! I want to know why you have Galorphar's magic inside of you!" Maka shouted back in anger, thinking he was talking to her.

"Yes! You will run off leaving her frail, old and broken hearted. Her heart my even give out too and once again you'll let her die again while you go prancing around with some younger broad", Galorphar attacked Kid with these words.

"Please…shut up…please…", Kid was almost crushing his head with his hands over his ears. Even Maka realised that something wasn't right.

"Kid? What's wrong?" Maka asked, now very concerned.

"You be having too much fun to even notice her soul leave her hag of a body and it shall be consumed by a kishin and she'll be no more!" Galorphar shouted leaning forward to his head.

"**SHUT UP! I love Maka! I will always love Maka, even when she's old and I'm still young I'll still love her! And I won't forget her when she dies cause I'll die with her!**" Kid screamed at the top of his voice. Maka was taken back by his cry. Did he really just say what she thought he said? Kid sat there with his hands to his head. Galorphar was gone, for now, leaving Kid emotionally hurt. Maka sat there looking at him. He would still love her even if she were old and frail. He would die with her when her time came. Her hand slowly crept to his face and she turned his head towards her.

"Did you…really mean that?" Maka asked. Kid's eyes were glazed with water. He slowly lifted his head up and down. No traces of lie in his eyes.

"There is no one else…I would rather spend the rest of my life with…than you", Kid whispered to her. She then held him close to her, lying her head on top of his.

"You don't have to die…we…we'll figure something out. Like we said we would", Maka said to him. Kid slowly nodded and pulled away from her lightly, sitting facing her.

"How are you then?" Kid said wiping his eyes.

"I'm okay now", Maka said with a smile. Kid smiles and stroked her cheek.

"The other's have been looking for you all over the place. We better let them know that I've found you and…", Kid explained but then he stop. Maka looked at Kid, both of them felt it. They got up quickly and look at Death city.

"You feel it right?" Kid asked.

"Yeah", Maka confirmed.

"A witches soul, we've got a witch in Death city. We got to get the others and take it out before innocent lives are taken!" Kid ordered and both Maka and Kid ran back inside the tower, to get their weapons to find and kill this witch before it gets the chance to cause damage to the city or hurt anyone.


	10. The Tigress

_**Chapter 9: The Tigress**_

Lucy and Lewis were walking down an empty street with closed shops and homes as the laughing sun was close to sleeping. Both of them were talking about the meeting.

"If meetings are always like that I should bring a camera. I'd make money out of it", joked Lewis with a laugh. Lucy gave him an elbow to the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" he moaned.

"It's not funny, you don't know what Kid went through to try and keep her alive and he was just…URGH!" Lucy groaned annoyed.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Lewis said looking to her with a smile.

"Its just…some people don't understand the lengths Kid goes through to protect people that he loves…and people think he doesn't do enough!" Lucy complained.

"Okay…but was that a reason to elbow me in the ribs that hard?" Lewis then asked. Lucy paused for a moment.

"How hard was it?" she finally asked.

"Very hard in fact. It hurt me", Lewis said to her.

"I'm sorry", Lucy apologised, holding his hand. Lewis quickly pulled away.

"No, no, I don't think I'll forgive you this time", He then said with a grin. Lucy quickly marched in front of him, holding her hands behind her back.

"Really?" she said, making a very innocent look. Lewis knew where this was going to go.

"Oh no, no it's not going to work this time!" he said quickly. Lucy stepped closer, her body touching his.

"No, no it's not going to happen", Lewis stood firm. Then the dog whimpering noises came. Lewis was failing at Lucy's innocent look and her dog whimpering noise.

"….awwwww I can't stay mad at you!" Lewis said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lucy gave a little giggle with her mouse squeak.

"I know", she replied wrapping her arms around his neck. Lewis leant forward and Lucy did the same. Before their lips touch a vibration was felt in Lewis' pocket as his phone ran. Lewis groaned and quickly took it out to answer it.

"Hello?" he said to the phone.

"Lewis, it's Kid", Kid answered.

"Ah Kid, your timing could have been a lot better", Lewis said to the phone, making Lucy giggle quietly.

"Never mind that, we have a witch in the city", Kid hastily informed. Lewis' smile left his face, as he now looked very serious.

"Where?" He questioned.

"The soul wave-length is in the trade market", Kid replied. Lewis froze as his eyes began to trail in all directions.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she watched him turn around looking around them.

"We are in the Trade Market…", Lewis said in a low tone on the phone. Lucy looked around then stopped, her eyes looked down the path in front of them.

"Lewis", she said tugging onto his arm. He turned around quickly to see a woman standing in the middle of the road watching them.

"Kid…I think we found her…just hurry and get over here?" Lewis finished and hung up quickly, pocketing his phone. Lucy quickly grabbed his hand and soon Lewis transformed into a mighty Halberd in her hands. She quickly spun it around her hands and held him at the ready.

"Very impressive…I take it you were Galorphar's pet and weapon?" the witch asked with a devious grin under her hood. This witch was dressed in a business suit with high heels and a short skirt, just for the extra attention. Lucy glared at the witch.

"Who are you and why are you in Death City?" Lucy ordered an answer. The witch laughed at them slowly grabbing her hood.

"I am Witch Kendal, and I am here to serve my Lord. And since you are his enemies…", the witch continued then lowered her hood.

"I may as well start with you two!" Witch Kendal had yellow cat eyes and her hair was orange and black stripped like a tiger, with a long ponytail that looked like a tigers tail. With the added whiskers from her face it was obvious what this' witches magic was centred around; Lucy knew they were in trouble. Kendal quickly raised her arm, pointing at Lucy and a fireball in the shape of a tiger head was sent towards her.

"Ready?" Lewis waited in weapon form.

"Yeah!" Lucy answered and swung her halberd at the fire head, hitting it like a baseball to a shop nearby, causing a small explosion. Lucy charged forward towards Kendal with Lewis at hand. She swung her weapon towards Kendal who leant back quickly as her tail like ponytail supported her. Kendal pushed forward on her ponytail and lashed her arm out to Lucy, scratching through her cloths and cutting her shoulder. Lucy jumped back away from her to see claw like nails from her hands. Lucy frowned at her scratch and glared at Kendal.

"That was my favourite top!" she shouted and charged swinging her Halberd at Kendal. Kendal swiftly leant to the sides and jumping out of the way of Lucy's attacks as if it was nothing. The more she avoided the more irritated Lucy got. But Lucy knew to keep a level head and not to get angry in battle.

"She keeps moving!" Lewis shouted, very irritated.

"We just need to find an opening", Lucy instructed as she continued her assault. Kendal began laughing at Lucy's attempts to hurt her. Then Lucy got an idea.

"Lewis, high and low!" she commanded.

"Got it!" Lewis obeyed then Lucy flattened her hand out just above her and Lewis continued to spin. While Kendal planned to duck from this Lucy was already a step ahead to send a sweeping kick from below. When Kendal realised she knew it was too late to dodge and was struck by her kick and sent to the floor. Lucy gripped onto Lewis again. There was their opening. She swung Lewis in an uppercut as Kendal tried to pounce away. Kendal was stuck at her side and sent flying away from them, however landing on her feet. Kendal looked to her side to see a gash across her stomach. She hissed at the wound and turned to Lucy.

"You got lucky! Go my precious darlings! Attack! Kitty…Tigger…Tiger!" she shouted extending her arms out. Soon two human sized fire tigers came from her hands and charged for the meister.

"Uh oh! Lucy Run!" Lewis shouted but it was too late and Lucy was slashed across the stomach and sent flying to the ground.

"Lucy!" Lewis screamed, wondering whether to change to his human form or not.

"I'm…fine!" Lucy said trying to get up as quickly as possible. But the other fiery tiger was already upon them and slashed at her again, sending her into the wall of a house.

"Lucy! We got to get out of here! Lucy!" Lewis screamed. Lucy was burnt and slashed open, bleeding from all her wounds. Lewis decided to change back to his human form and turned to the witch and her two fire tigers.

"A pity, I expected more of a performance than that. Eat their souls!" Kendal commanded and the two tigers charged. Lewis stood in the way of Lucy, shielding her from the incoming tigers. A weapon will give his life for their meister. He was ready to honour that. The tigers jumped, opening their mouths and Lewis shut his eyes tightly, ready for the excruciating pain. However the sound of metal clanging was heard, forcing Lewis to open his eyes.

"Lewis! Lucy! You all right?" Maka asked quickly as she held back the two tigers holding Soul in his scythe form in their mouths.

"It's getting hot here! Get rid of them Maka!" Soul quickly ordered. Maka nodded and spun Soul around, sending the tigers flying to the side.

"Insolent fools! You will burn!" Kendal shouted ready to cast another spell but was suddenly punched into her back.

"Hahaha! I have you now witch! Black Star BIG WAVE!" Black*Star shouted as he then sends his soul waves into his punch in an electrifying display, sending her flying into the wall of a shop. The fire tiger's battle against Maka who successfully defends herself from them using Soul and counter attacking.

"For something made of fire their bodies are like steel!" Soul complained. Maka hit the tigers one last time before jump back away from them. The tigers snarled and growled at Maka.

"…Scream Resonance…" Crona mutters in the sidelines holding Ragnarok in his demon sword. Lips appear on the sword and then let out a screeching scream echoing the whole streets. The tigers roar loudly and try digging their heads into the ground. The tigers roar and try to paw their ears as the screeching rings through them.

"This should be easier now! Black*Star let's do it!" Maka shouted.

"All right!" he answered back as Black*Star charged holding Tsubaki in her uncanny sword form towards one of the tigers and sliced through the body of it. Maka also swung Soul in an uppercut at the other tiger, slicing through the head. Both tigers were extinguished. Kendal got up from the wall and tried making a run for it as the others were distracted with the tigers.

"Guys! She's making a break for it!" Lewis shouted pointing to Kendal. She kept on running until two massive balls of purple soul waves came crashing down onto the road in front of her. She skidded to a halt and turned around. Suddenly someone landed on the ground in front of her, creating a small crater and causing fire to erupt from the ground in front of him. Making the shape of Lord Death's mask. Lewis picked up Lucy and carried her to the others that gathered behind the crater. Kid rose from the ground holding Liz and Patty in his hands, his eyes glowing purple.

"**You must have a death wish if you chose to walk in Death City without your Soul Protect on!"** Kid roared.

"On the contrary Gabriel, I came to see you", she said with a devious smile. Kid frowned slightly.

"**Who are you witch?"** Kid demanded.

"Why Gabriel, I am your dear Auntie Kendal Pendrike", she said with a cat like smile. This threw everybody off, including Kid.

"It's been a while Sister…", Galorphar muttered, standing behind Kid with his arms crossed.

"Sister?" Maka exclaimed. No one could believe that Galorphar had a sister. Kid stood there with his eyebrow twitching.

"You are the chosen one Gabriel, it is prophesized that it will be you to start the war that will lead to Death City's destruction", Kendal smiled to Kid.

"**Lies! I would never do that!"** Kid roared, pointing Liz and Patty at her.

"_The Young Reaper with three halos of Sanzu, will be the Key to the war of the world. The Young Reaper with three halos of Sanzu will reap the souls of the resistance of change. The Young Reaper with three halos of Sanzu will create the perfect order of nothingness",_ Kendal recited to everyone who listened intently.

"The perfect symmetry…", Galorphar grinned wickedly then cackled in the background. Kid's hands shook. This couldn't be it. It can't be true. He was to protect all the lives of the world, just like his father. He couldn't be the tool of its destruction.

"Oh… and isn't nothingness…symmetrical?" Kendal laughed then cackled along with Galorphar. Kid's hands shook as his fury was seething through his veins.

"Kid?" Liz questioned. Kid's eyes glowed a bright purple, as if he was trying so hard to shoot lasers beams from them.

"When it happens it will be glorious! The skies will glow purple, with a darkness striking down onto the world as the blood of others will rain upon you", Kendal added. Kid's eyes widened. His nightmares. Purple sky, black lightening, rain of blood, Death City destroyed, all of his friend's dead and he was on the one that caused it. Was that the prophecy playing in his head? Was the prophecy true?

"Kid, don't listen to her! Kid! Kid!" Liz tried to get through to him. Kid pressed his hands and his weapons to his head. I can't be true! It can't! It won't! Kid felt all of his powers run through his veins. His soul wave were pulsating with each beat of his heart.

"**NOOOOOOO!"** Kid roared, aiming and shooting Liz and Patty at the witch. Kendal was very fast and even somehow deflected some of the massive soul bullets Kid shot at her. But he was not going to give up.

"I will never endanger the lives of this city! I vowed to protect this city from anything that endangered it and I shall protect it with my life! I have seen your perfect order of nothingness and I can only think of one word to describe it! INSANITY! I'll never let something that disgusting become the order! Or someone as disgusting as you take control of it! Because that's what you are! Disgusting! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! !" Kid roared, repeatedly shooting massive soul wave bullets the size of beach balls at Kendal, soon she was engulfed with smoke. Kid continued to shoot out his soul at the witch. She was a danger to the lives of Death city; she wanted to fulfil a prophecy that was basically world domination, and she was Galorphar's sister. Three reasons to make sure her own soul doesn't survive this hale of bullets Kid fired. Finally Kid stopped firing, his pinkie fingers bleeding from the hard firing he was doing. The smoke was thick, but Kid waited patiently with his guns still raised, waiting for the smoke to clear. Before the smoke faded a large fireball was shot at Kid. Kid didn't expect to be attack this quickly and was too late to avoid it. Kid was struck in the chest, burning past his cloths and burning his skin as he fell to his knees.

"KID!" Liz, Patty and Maka all shouted.

"Gabriel, I'm practically as strong as Grandmother Mabaa herself! You haven't reached the standards of your father yet. You don't stand a chance!" Kendal cackled, as the smoke cleared she didn't have a single scratch on her. She extended her arms out quickly to her sides and all the shops and buildings around them exploded, causing a deafening echo around them. Kid looked around mortified, the homes had people in them, and some of the shops were homes too.

"All I need is fire", She said smiling, and soon rose her arms higher into the air. The fire from the homes grew and grew. Kendal was manipulating the fire. She then pointed her arms forward quickly at the group behind Kid. The flames quickly shot at them. Everyone covered themselves with their arms. Weapons covered their meisters, expecting searing pain. When it never happened everyone saw Kid in the middle of them all with his hands up, making a purple force field around them. Fire all around them, lighting up a bright orange around them. Kid stood there with his hands up in the air, creating the force field around them.

"Keep close together! Gather around me!" Kid roared, keeping the barrier up. Everyone shuffled towards him, Maka held onto Kid tightly around his waist. The force field shrunk as everyone moved to Kid, so he can use more energy on a smaller shield.

"Kid what are we going to do?" Lewis asked quickly.

"Don't distract him! We don't want the shield breaking on us", Liz shouted.

"It's getting really hot in here!" Black*Star shouted. Everyone was sweating, the heat of the fire was slowly turning the shield into an oven. The worst of it was that Kid was getting tired holding this shield up. He was still only a young Reaper and not as strong as his father yet. His arms began to shake, along with his knees. If he didn't think of something quick he was going to give way and they were all going to burn.

"You can't hold your shield forever!" Kendal called to them with an evil grin on her face. Maka looked up to Kid to find out she was right. Kid knees were slowly lowering and Kid then went to one knee, panting heavily. Everyone started to panic when the force field began to shrink a bit more, making it very cramped in the shield. He looked to Maka, his eyes full of pain.

"I can't hold it for much longer… I wish I was as strong as my father…", Kid spat out with mixed emotions, spite, regret, anger, sadness, feeling quite pathetic. Suddenly something glowed in his pocket a bright yellow. Soon Kid's eyes also glowed the same colour for a moment before turning back to purple. Kid suddenly sprouted up to his feet, the force field increasing in size. Kid suddenly roared as he pushed the force field away from them, blowing back the fire away from them. Kendal watched in confusion at Kid's sudden burst of strength but she quickly tried to slam the fire down upon them again. The fire stopped however when Kid raised his own hands and pointed them at her. Suddenly the fires shoot out towards Kendal who quickly waved her hands to the side, extinguishing the flames. However Kid followed at an alarming speed and sent a punch into Kendal's stomach. Kendal immediately spat out a lot of blood along with some vomit, before she was sent flying down the road. Kid snarled and ran after her. Kendal suddenly shot out her arms towards Kid again and Kendals two fire tigers appeared again diving at Kid. Kid however did not back down and despite them being made of fire he wrestled with them. Grabbing one into a headlock and flinging it into another. Kendal used this time to get to her feet and call her broom. She quickly got on and left a picture on the floor before taking off into the air. Kid then grabbed one of the tigers heads and ripped it off it's fire body and quickly spun around and drove the teeth of the head into the other tigers neck, ripping out a chunk of it. Both tigers extinguished. Kendal was in the clear, followed by some soul wave bullets from one of the Thompson sister. However she got away. Kid snarled as his eyes began to change back to normal and the yellow glow inside his pocket dimmed out. He turned around to immediately be hugged tightly by Maka.

"Gah!" Kid groaned. Maka let go of him to see nearly his whole body suffering from bad burns caught from the tiger wrestle.

"Kid…", Maka whimpered, seeing him in this horrible state.

"Damnit! She got away", Lewis muttered, holding Lucy in his arms who was slowly coming to.

"L…Lewis?" Lucy whispered. He immediately turned to her.

"God Damnit!" Black*Star shouted as he kicked a brick into the air, Tsubaki went over immediately to try and calm him down.

"Lucy! I'm here, I've got you", he comforted her. Kid walked over to see her condition.

"We've got to get her to a hospital immediately", Kid stated then seeing something on the floor. Lewis moved some hair strands from her face. Her beaming brown eyes looked up at his blue orbs, smiling up to him. Lewis once again leant towards her as she leant towards him. However a brick that Black*Star kicked into the air, finally came down on Lewis' head.

"Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me!" Lewis shouted collapsing to the floor holding his head in pain, and then falling unconscious with Lucy on him, trying to wake him.

"It was strange fighting those tigers. Even though they were made of fire it was like they had an invisible skin made of steel", Soul explained.

"They seemed to erm…not like Ragnarok's Scream Resonance", Crona added in quietly.

"Yeah, when they heard that they immediately went into a fit, it weakened them", Maka nodded. She then turned to Kid who was looking down at a picture. Maka walked up to him.

"Kid? What is it?" Maka asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Kid turned around with a very stern and determined look. Placing the picture on her chest for her to grab.

"We're not done yet", Kid said bluntly walking towards the group pulling out his phone and called a number.

"Stein, We've got a problem", he said down it. Soul walked over to Maka.

"What is it?" Soul asked.

"I need a team of people at the Trade market. I've got five homes and four shops completely destroyed. I want to know if there were people in them and if there were how many", Kid ordered. Maka turned to Soul and gave him the picture.

"And on top of that…", Kid continued. Soul's eyes grew wide as he saw the picture.

"…We've got a witch in Death City!" Kid finished as Soul looked at the picture of Eruka in a small disguise placing the totem in the courtyard of the DWMA.


	11. Scared and Caring

Chapter 10: Scared and Caring

"You saw for yourself that the person who put that totem into the courtyard was the Witch Eruka Frog", the interrogator pressed.

"Yeah, it was her face all right…", Soul muttered.

"People were put into therapy because of that gases damage I heard", he added.

"Yeah yeah…", Soul muttered to ignore him.

"So what did you do?" the interrogator asked, leaning forward on his chair, closely expecting him.

"What did you think I did I marched all the way home. Maka wanted to head to the hospital with Lucy while Kid hung about waiting for Stein and the fire department. I excused myself and ran home", Soul continued with the story.

88888888

Soul made his way up the steps of his apartment and roughly shoved the key into the door to open it. Soul kicked the door open and slammed it behind him. He marched straight to Maka's room, fists clenched in anger. He quickly swung the door open to see a slightly startled Eruka sitting at the side of the bed.

"Soul? What is it?" She asked with a worried look. Soul marched over to her and grabbed her bandaged hand tightly.

"ARGH SOUL!" Eruka cried out in pain as she grabbed onto her wrist with her other hand.

"You work for Galorphar don't you? That's how you got that picture! And you were the one that put that totem in the courtyard weren't you?" Soul shouted at her. He wanted everything from her.

"Soul… Please your hurting me…!" She cried.

"Weren't you!" Soul shouted again.

"Yes! Yes! It was the only way to get a picture…Ribbet! Placing the totem here was the only way to get into the city too", Eruka stuttered, trying to pull her hand free as tears started to trickle down her face. He let go of her hand and walked over to the door to shut it. He then pulled a chair from the corner of the room to the side of the bed. He sat down on it and glared at her.

"I want to know everything from you, right now. And after that I'll decided whether or not to let that bounty hunter have you or send you to Kid!" Soul said sternly to Eruka. She held her injured hand lightly and kept her head down.

"What do you want to know…?" Eruka finally asked. Soul nodded at her cooperation.

"Tell me about the army with Galorphar's banner", Soul ordered.

"The army is headed by a very powerful witch, Witch Kendal Pendrike, the Tigress… she wants to bring back her brother to fulfil the prophecy of the destruction of Death City and the reaper", Eruka explained.

"And knowing that you chose to help and put that totem in the courtyard. Innocent people are in therapy because of that gas. Once a witch, always a witch, always hunting down the innocent lives of the academy", Soul berated her.

"YOU HUNT US DOWN!" Eruka shouted, standing up quickly. She winced in pain as she stood on her injured leg but she wasn't going to stop.

"You hunt us down everyday…for our souls…to make you weapons better. We now fight for our survival…our numbers are decreasing and we're slowly becoming a dying breed…There are other ways to make a weapon stronger…but you choose to take our souls", Eruka whimpered, standing up against Soul and expecting to be struck down.

"You're a Death scythe now right? How did the witch die? Brutally? Defending herself?" Eruka continued, now keeping her head down and her eyes shut. Soul sat there baffled. When he got to think of it. Kid murdered the witches in cold blood for not answering a question. The terrified looks on their faces. But then he remembered witches such as Medusa and Arachne. Both cold hearted people that killed innocents and wanted world domination.

"Yes… we kill witches to make weapons Death Scythes…but we have good reason when we are faced with witches like Medusa and Arachne", Soul added, frowning at her.

"We hated them…so much…oh how much I hated Medusa… she took everything away from me…Ribbet!" Eruka muttered. Eruka then looked back at Soul with a defiant look.

"But I respected her as a strong witch, as she fought back against you who hunt us…", Eruka continued.

"You have a destructiveness inside of you…you are born to do nothing but cause destruction", Soul lectured. Eruka sighed and slowly sat down; knowing that there was no point fighting this argument.

"Whatever you say…what else is there that you want to know?" Eruka asked. Soul sat there thinking for a moment when he remembered something important.

"Tell me about this prophecy", Soul then asked. Eruka looked a little surprised at the question then thoughtfully looked up slightly, thinking hard about it.

"It's about a young reaper with three halos of Sanzu that would be the tool of the war that will bring the destruction of Death City. But there is more to it after that…I can't remember…but witches win and live in peace afterwards", Eruka finally said.

"We've just fought the witch Kendal and she also said that the young reaper will create an order of nothingness. Ring any bells", Soul then added. Eruka looked confused at Soul.

"That's the first time I've ever heard that", Eruka said looking at Soul with a worried look.

"She said that the skies will be purple, darkness will strike the land and a rain of blood with fall upon us", Soul continued. Eruka then started to look very concerned.

"She never mentioned any of this to us. She said that we will destroy Death City and the witches will be at peace", Eruka stated shaking her head.

"Clearly you don't know much about Galorphar then. He was a person that wanted the destruction of everything. Think about it. Without a grim reaper no one would die. People will be suffering of eternal pain. He plans to change the entire world into his own personal hell, which will end up collapsing into itself. Making a world of nothingness. Kendal is Galorphar's sister. I'm sure she will follow her brother into anything. This is not a battle to help the witches, it's his own personal conquest on the world!" Soul stressed to her. Eruka shook her head in disbelief.

"I need to find out everything about the prophecy, the only person that has seen it is Kendal", said Eruka frustrated.

"Okay, where does she keep it?" Soul asked hastily.

"No… the prophecy is on the walls of a cave", Eruka corrected.

"Where's the cave then?" Soul quickly asked, wanting this information.

"I don't know… she was the only one to see it remember? I guess the only way I would know where it is…is if I search around camp for clues", Eruka stated.

"Oh no…I know the second I let you walk out that door you will run", Soul said standing up.

"Soul I'm not going to run if I know that my people are in danger…Ribbet! I can't leave them to the mercy of that damn warlock!" Eruka said with a desperate look. She then looked down with a sigh.

"Unless you are going to turn me in to Lord Death or that bounty hunter…", Eruka mutter quietly. Soul looked down to her crossing his arms. Eruka slowly rose up to her feet.

"You know…I'll just go…and get out of your hair", Eruka said keeping her head down and slowly limping past Soul, opening the door to the living room. Soul sighed and turned around after her. Eruka limped her way into the middle of the room, but was stopped when she felt the firm and rough hand of Soul gently land on her left shoulder.

"Come on… the thought of you like this walking through Death City is not cool. I won't feel good about myself", Soul said calmly with sincere eyes. He was taken back lightly when he heard her sobbing as her shoulders shuddered up and down. Soul walked around and stood in front of her. Placing his other hand on her shoulder.

"I care…so much for my people…and I can't even return to them…I want to be a witch and help our lives for the better…and they are about to be lead into a war that in the end would lead to their own destruction…I want to help them…but I'm not allowed near them!" Eruka cried. Eruka stood there crying with Soul holding onto her shoulders lightly. Suddenly Eruka leant forward and held onto Soul tightly in a hug. Soul was completely surprised by this and didn't know what to do. Eruka cried onto his chest, which she felt to be well masculine. Eruka's mind was racing. What was she doing? Why was she hugging him? He hates her and should get off him. Her mind was then cleared of all thoughts when she felt two arms wrap around her back, holding her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry I've…treated you wrongly here…I've no idea what a witches life is like. When you've been trained physically and mentally to kill an enemy you forget everything that's going on with the enemy. The lives you ruin. I'm also sorry for hurting your hand. I got angry and did an uncool thing", Soul whispered to her. Soul didn't know what to think anymore. Was everything he was trained to do wrong? Were witches the innocent ones fighting for survival in this battle? He knew one thing though, that Galorphar's forces and Kendal must be stopped from ever making the prophecy come true. Eruka's mind was blank. She was so confused and didn't know what to do or how to help her people. All she knew was that this embrace with Soul…felt nice. Her heart was beating faster than usual. She quickly tried to fight against these changes inside of her. These reactions to Soul shouldn't be right.

"Don't be sorry…you helped me against that bounty hunter when others would have walked away… you bandaged me up when others would let me rot. Thank you", She said, hugging a little tighter. This did not help her inner battle as her heart raced as she felt more of Soul's body against her. Soul finally pulled away from her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Right, feeling a little better now?" Soul asked with his grin. Eruka nodded then kept her head down as she felt a blush growing on her cheeks.

"As soon as your well enough to walk we'll go and find out about that cave", Soul then said. Eruka quickly looked up to him in surprise.

"Hey, the witches aren't the only ones that are in danger here. I've got to do something to help save Death City", Soul said with a smile. Eruka stared at Soul for what seemed like hours before wiping her eyes and nodded to him with a smile.

"All right, I'm heading out again to see if there is any developments with Kendal from the others. Blair should be arriving soon so you'll have some company while I'm out. Stay in the bedroom out of sight okay?" Soul asked of Eruka who nodded in reply and limped back into Maka's bedroom, shutting the door. Eruka waited against the door for Soul to leave the apartment, listening for the front door to close to confirm it.

"What am I doing? Why was my heart going so fast…Ribbet! Why was I comfortable against his…masculine…hard…body…Ribbet! What am I thinking! He's the enemy. We're just…on a truce its all…enemy of my enemy and all that…Ribbet", Eruka ranted quietly making her way to Maka's bed. Eruka pulled the covers and slowly got into bed so as not to hurt himself. She then covered her face with her hands and let out a sigh of frustration and confusion.

88888888

Maka was leaning against the wall, watching Lucy lying in a hospital bed with Lewis sitting on a chair near her, holding her hand. She smiled lightly at the couple that loved each other dearly. A knock was then heard on the door, and everyone turned to see Kid standing there.

"How you holding up?" Kid asked. Maka smiled to him happily.

"I'm sore across the stomach, the burns have been treated and my scratch has been disinfected but other than that… I feel fine", Lucy said with a smile.

"That witch better be expecting a rematch soon", Lewis added with a grin.

"Well we shall be finding out where she is and put an end to her like Galorphar", Kid grinned.

"What about you? You okay Kid?" Lucy asked. Maka turned to face Kid fully, reading his soul and his face.

"Sure. I'm not going to let a witch intimidate me", Kid said with a smile. His face showed no since of lies but his soul trembled as he spoke, showing clear signs of distress. She even glared at the black magic surrounding his soul. Galorphar. Kid then looked up to the ceiling, staring at something that got his attention. The others wondered what he was looking at, and then he lowered his head sighing.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Someone's just died upstairs", Kid said rubbing his gloved hands down his face.

"This is why I hate hospitals… sorry, duty calls", Kid said a light smile and then left the room. Maka sighed and walked out after him. Kid walked into a lift and pressed the button that would lead to the top floor. Before the lift closed Maka put her arm in the way of the doors and they slowly opened. Maka walked in and stood next to Kid with a stern face.

"You may be able to convince others that your fine with your acting but they can't see your soul like I can", Maka said as the door closed. Kid turned to her irritated.

"What do you want me to say? That no matter what I do I'm going to start a war that will destroy what my father and I have protected? Maka I'm the only young grim reaper here and my disgusting lines are now beginning to join up! No matter what I do, I can't get rid of him. He's always with me. He's here right now watching me with his smile. Constantly putting me down on everything while his sister tries to destroy us all. And I have the sick knowledge that they are my father and Aunt!" Kid snapped at her. Maka looked at Kid with pained eyes. Kid face softened and sighed, gently placing each hand on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I don't mean to snap at you. It's just… everything with Galorphar and now his sister…I just want things to go back to how they use to be. Before Galorphar and before my father died, everything was so much easier then", Kid said with hints of anger.

"Before…us?" Maka asked quietly, her emerald orbs locked to his golden ones. They slowly glazed over, showing signs of tears coming.

"No…never… no of course not. You are the best thing that's ever happened in my life. You're the reason I keep going on. I love you Maka, nothing… **-nothing-**… will ever change that", Kid said to her, pulling her face to a kiss. Maka felt his soul in his kiss. He was scared, scared of what will become of the city, scared for all his friends, scared for his love one. She felt his love and his need for her. He treated her like his treasure, something he would give his life to. Maka deepened the kiss and gently gripped onto his arms. She wanted him too; she needed him as much as he needed her. The doors of the lift opened and there stood Spirit, about to walk in. He froze at the sight of his daughter kissing the boy that in his eyes was the reason for her death. His anger built up inside of him at the scene. He stormed in and pulled them apart, the arm pushing Kid soon changed into a blade against his throat.

"What the hell are you doing? I don't want you anywhere near her!" Spirit yelled at Kid, who kept his head down.

"Let him go!" Maka shouted.

"Your not trusted to be near her! Your not trusted to keep anyone alive. Where you walk, death follows. That's what you are and my daughter doesn't need that!" Spirit shouted, glaring at Kid.

"You don't know what I need! Kid stand up for yourself!" Maka shouted, begging for some response from Kid as he is held against the wall.

"Be quiet Maka I am your father and I know what's best for you!" Spirit shouted at Maka.

"…no you don't…" Kid said quietly. Spirit suddenly turned facing Kid. Kid's head slowly rose up to look Spirit in the eye.

"I'm afraid for a long time now you have not been a father. All you have done is spend time in the Chupa Cabra's club womanizing each woman there. You stopped being Maka father's when you betrayed her", Kid said in a low monotone voice. Spirit was at that moment pushed over breaking point. His rage exploded and he punched Kid across the face, refusing to believe what he said. He punched him again and Kid fell out of the lift to the floor.

"You bastard!" he shouted as he punched Kid repeatedly, who didn't defend himself.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Maka screamed as she ran and tried to pull him off. Other doctors came to pull Spirit away from Kid. He didn't bother to curl up into a ball; he just laid there and accepted every hit from Spirit.

"Let go of me!" Spirit yelled and pulled one of his arms free from the doctor's grasp. However when he pulled his arm free Spirit's elbow smacked Maka across the cheek and with a shriek of pain she fell down. Kid watched her fall down as if time was slowed. Watching with pain in his heart as his loved one was struck down.

"Maka…I…" Spirit gasped out. He couldn't believe he hurt her. He struck his own daughter to the ground. She laid there not moving, holding her cheek with her hands. Tears running down her face. It was at this moment that he realised what he become. What kind of person he was. What father would hurt his daughter in such ways as he has? There was no place for him in Maka's life. Not anymore. He slowly turned to Kid who suddenly was on his feet with bright purple glowing eyes. Kid immediately sent forth a punch towards Spirit's chest and he was sent flying into the lift with a bang. Knocking him out. Kid glared at Spirit as the lift doors closed to take him down to the ground floor. Father or not, if anyone hurts Maka in any way he will strike them down. He quickly turned to Maka and skidded down on his knees to her side.

"Maka? Are you all right? How hurt are you?" Kid hastily asked looking over her. She looked up to Kid with watery and teary eyes. Her cheek was red and would possibly have a bruise. Kid gently gripped onto her and helped her up to her feet. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve and made a warming smile towards Kid.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. It was an accident. As much as I hate him I know that he will never hurt me purposefully", She said smiling towards Kid. He looked down with his purple eyes. Maka frowned at Kid and gently knocked him on the head with her hand.

"Hey, get rid of those eyes. I don't want you going all mad at the doctors now", Maka ordered. Kid slowly looked back up to her. His purple eyes dimming back to his golden eyes. Maka smiled back to him and ran her finger through on of his bangs, placing it to one side.

"By the way… there was something I wanted to ask you", Maka asked curiously. Kid smiled to her.

"Anything", he said happily.

"What was that yellow glow in your pocket that made you very strong earlier?" Maka asked. Kid smiled grew as his eyes wondered away from her face.

"Ah… I'll tell you what it is another time. When the time is right. Okay?" Kid pleaded with a smile. Maka made a pouting face and sighed.

"Oh all right", she said unhappily. Kid smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Trust me, it's worth the wait. No… I've got some business to take care of", Kid added and turned to go into one of the patient's rooms to continue his duty as a grim reaper. Prophecy or not, he was going to continue to fight for good.

A/N: I'm happy people are still reading this far. Two chapters ago I thought everyone would abandon the story cause IMO it now sucks :S I'm happy that my hardcore fans are still with me from the beginning ( XxxBloodyxAngelXxx ). If you guys don't know already, probably not, but I am in the process of rewriting Lord Death the Kid! I have gone up to chapter two atm. So I'll leave you guys a heads up at the end of the chapters of Forgive and Ribbet or Bounty Eaters.

_**Hope you keep reading!**_

_**The3Ryans**_


	12. Drowning the Sorrows

_**Chapter 11: Drowning the sorrows**_

The pub in death city was busy that night. There was plenty of people there to have a good time or drown their sorrows away. In this pub was Liz Thompson, drowning her sorrows away. Wearing lots of make up on to try and hide the still fading bruises from her face she he downed the last of her drink. She looked up to the bartender.

"Hey, another round," She called. The bartender walked up to her.

"Don't you think you've had enough ma'am?" he pondered looking over her.

"Put it all on the Lords tab, just give me another round," she asked again. The bartender shrugged and took her glass to refill it. Liz rested her head on her hands, her elbows holding her steady. She sighed tiredly.

"All these attacks on Kid, how selfless he is when it comes to Maka... because of this one man he's in the most danger I've ever seen him," She thought to herself. The bartender placed her refilled glass in front of her.

"He's almost died to this guy and I'm supposed to protect him as his weapon. But I'm too weak to do anything... those ghost barely said anything to me and I was already a wreck... Why am I so weak? Kid's is practically my brother...no...he's more than just a brother to me and Patty. But what makes him happy makes us happy. Jeez listen to me," she thought again as she took another drink from the glass.

"Tch, your handling that well," A voice said behind her. She turned around to see a armoured man with long blue hair.

"What of it?" she asked coldly.

"Well not many young beautiful girls can handle a drink like that," he answered walking up to her side.

"And what do you know about beautiful girls?" she asked sarcastically.

"Only enough to know that they are prissy and whiny. I prefer girls that have a fighting spirit who can handle themselves perfectly fine," he answered sitting down next to her.

"Hah! No I can't," she replied glumly.

"Oh I believe you can Miss Death scythe to Lord Death," he informed. Liz quickly turned to him.

"How do you know me?" She quickly ordered.

"One, I saw you on TV going to a concert. Two, everyone knows the faces of our Lords weapons. Just not their names," he complied with a smile, extending his hand.

"Elixar Ravenwood," he introduced himself. Liz hesitantly shook his hand.

"Liz Thompson," she introduced too. Elixar turned to the barman and held up his hand, calling for attention.

"I'll have what she's having," he told him. The bartender went off to get Elixar's drink.

"So what brings you down here instead of sleeping in your mansion?" Elixar asked. Liz took another drink and held her glass above the counter.

"Do you really wanna know?" she asked back.

"Oh I believe I do?" he answered. Liz downed the rest of her drink and turned around fully to him.

"Okay, I am a complete coward. I'm scared of icky bugs and ghosts and mummies. And because I'm terrified of them I have made myself a weak link to Kid, and by being a weakling I fire out of time and it disrupts his symmetry and then the battle won't work. I'm easily swayed by ghost so that I brutally attack one of my friends that's trying to help, and just so happens to be his girlfriend. So...coming to the conclusion that I'm hopeless despite Kid saying otherwise. Here I am, drinking away my problems. So what's your problem?" Liz questioned after explaining without taking a breath.

"Impressive explanation. As for me, I was hired to take out a witch. However the witch has acquired help and now she's under his protection and I lost their location when they knocked me off a building," he answered. Liz looked wide eyed at him.

"You fell off a building?" she gasped.

"Well yes and no. I was knocked off, shoved my sword in the wall to slow my fall down. Half way down I slipped from my sword and fell straight into someone's car. It was indeed quite painful, not only physically, but my hunter reputation. So to that...," he explained and took up his now acquired glass. "I drink." The more Liz listened the more intrigued she was to Elixar, wanting to learn more and more. Plus realising just now, he's quite attractive.

"S...So your a hunter, what else do you hunt?" Liz asked, a twitch of a smile from the corner of her mouth. He puts his drink down after drinking from it.

"Oh all sorts. Witches, animals, escaped convicts...but I'm sure that's nothing compared to all the brave things you guys do at the DWMA," he complemented.

"I told you I'm not brave," Liz replied.

"I'd call standing up to the kishin brave," Elixar smiled to her then took another drink.

"I was just a gun, Kid was the one that pulled my trigger," she replied, turning away slightly.

"A meister is hopeless without his weapons. Don't sell yourself out short Liz. I'm sure despite your fears your one great death scythe," he then told Liz. She then blushed a different shade of red as she took in each word.

"No...n...n...no...n...n...really?" Liz stuttered.

"Positive," Elixar replied with a grin. Liz smiled up to him through her blush as he finished his drink and stood up.

"Well that's my drink for the night," he stated, moving around the bar stool.

"Your leaving?" Liz questioned disheartened.

"Yeah, I'm going to walk around for a bit, see if I can pick up a trail," he explained turning away and walking to the door. He then stopped and turned back to Liz with a grin.

"Your welcome to join me if you want," he invited. Liz jumped at the chance to join him. Literally jumping from her chair to him.

"O...okay," she smiled happily like a school girl. Elixar opened the door for Liz and the two left the pub. The bartender came back to the counter to see Liz and Elixar gone.

"Hey! That bastard didn't pay!" he almost shouted before cursing under his breath. Soon a new arrival entered the pub and sat down where Liz use to sit.

"I'll have your strongest," the customer muttered. The Bartender turned to the newcustom.

"Well well well, Spirit Albarn, I hadn't seen you since your divorce. What happened this time? Your daughter disown you?" The bartender laughed getting his order. Spirit crumbled on the counter, covering his head in his arms crying while muttering Maka's name.

"I hit my daughter...I hit my daughter... I'm the worst father in the world. She really is better off without me. I'll need to find a way to contact Kami and tell her Maka's all hers... if she'll ever speak to me," Spirit thought to himself. The bartender gave him his glass and Spirit took a swig from it.

"Now why the long face handsome?" a sultry voice spoke behind him. He looked over his shoulder and was faced with a woman in a suit and short skirt and high heels. What made her more enchanting was her orange and black striped hair like a tiger. She stood there with a hand on her hip and a seductive smile on her lips. Spirit eyes almost popped out of his brain. But probably the first time since his divorce, he really didn't want to talk or chat up any women.

"Just some personal problems...nothing really important," Spirit mumbled. She sat down on the seat next to him, crossing her legs slowly.

"Aww honey, it's a crime to have that look on your face. Why don't I get you a drink?" she said leaning forward slightly. This was doing no good to Spirit's urges.

"It's a...all right... I'll be fine," Spirit stammered. Suddenly she was leaning right to his ear.

"But it's just one drink. How can one small drink hurt?" she whispered into his ear. Her hot breathe against his skin was intoxicating. But there was something about her that seemed off, yet the need to find out about her grew by the second.

"Well...maybe just one drink," he muttered in defeat. She grew a grin from ear to ear and ordered drinks for both of them. As they waited there was a phone called from Spirit's mobile. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" Spirit mumbled into the phone.

"Spirit, this is Stein. I've found the identity of the witch that attacked our students earlier," he answered over the phone.

"What's her name?" Spirit asked, sounding a little bit interested.

"Kendal Pendrike. She's the sister of Galorphar," Stein replied. Spirit sat up straight, holding the phone tightly against his ear.

"What? Galorphar has a sister?" Spirit exclaimed. Kendal eyebrow raised, very interested in the conversation Spirit was having on the phone.

"What does she look like?" Spirit quickly asked. Kendal's eyes went cold as she looked at her drink being placed down in front of her.

"Stein! What does she look like! Stein? Stein?" Spirit repeated then looked to his phone, the battery was dead. Kendal relaxed when she knew her identity was safe for now.

"Say...aren't you 'the' Spirit Albarn? Death scythe to the previous Lord Death?" Kendal cooed. Spirit grinned slightly to her, despite not wanting to chat up a woman tonight she was beautiful.

"Yes I am," Spirit answered.

"Oh my god I am in the presence of a real death scythe! And you are so much more sexier in person," Kendal spoke in school girl excitement. Spirit flinched slightly when she felt her leg rub up and down his, even digging her foot under his trouser leg.

"Look, maybe we shouldn't...," he muttered.

"Shouldn't...what?" she whispered in his ear seductively before licking his ear lobe. Her hand trailed over his thigh to in-between his legs, slowly caressing up towards his crotch with a growing bulge.

"I've seen you before, you always go into Chupa Cabra's. You crave for this attention. You love it. I bet this is the best way you have felt in a long time, doesn't it feel good?" she taunted into his ear. Spirit was making cracks on the glass he was holding. Not today. He promised himself he wouldn't.

"Come on... I want to have some fun," Kendal merely stroked over his bulge before his glass shattered in his hand. He quickly ran out of his seat and out the door. The barkeep ran where he use to sit.

"Damnit if one more person runs out of this bar without paying I swear to god I'm gonna...," He roared but was then cut silent. A swift move from Kendal's hands and blood began to pour out of the barkeeps sliced open throat. Kendal looked at her bloody nails and sighed.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then," she said getting out of the chair and walked out of the bar as the barkeep fell down to the floor in his own puddle of blood. Spirit ran as far as he could from the bar. Sweat coming down from his head, not from running but from the feelings that were going mad inside of him. He finally made a stop and leant against a building to catch his breath. Suddenly from the shadows a group of witches came before him, not in any disguises and dead give-aways with their hats. Spirit looked up with a frown.

"Look...don't be stupid... your in Death City and the second you release your soul protect you'll all be sensed by daughter and Lord Death," Spirit announced to them with a glare.

"That's why I'm here!" A loud shout was heard from behind the wall Spirit was leaning on and before he had time to react someone punched through the wall, hitting Spirit to the ground. Spirit quickly rolled his feet and quickly turned to see his attacker. Stepping out from the wall was a barefoot tall man in black and white striped clothing. What the main recognizing feature of the man was the magical eye with the words 'No Future' above it.

"Free... still doing your dirty work for a dead woman?" Spirit questioned.

"Nope. I'm now working for a better cause! So prepare yourself Fraken Stein! Cause your coming with me!" Free shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

"...Stein?...I'm Spirit Albarn, his old weapon partner," he corrected. There was a silence that fell upon the scene.

"DAMNIT! HOW THE HELL COULD I GET MYSELF LOST AND IN THE WRONG AMBUSH SITE? DAMNIT!" Free roared as he repeatedly slammed his head onto the wall of the building he just came from. Spirit could only sweat drop at the sight.

"Yeah man...that's kind of embarrassing," Spirit could only comment.

"What's going on here?" Kendal's voice then entered Spirit's ears as she came around the corner. Free saw her then grabbed her around the waist and throat. Spirit clenched his fists at the sight.

"Okay red head! If you'll come with us willingly while tied up we'll let her go," Free ordered. Kendal made a muffle scream.

"If I'm tied up then that means I'm not being taken willingly...," Spirit thought aloud.

"SHUT UP! Come with us or she dies!" Free roared, flashing his teeth. Kendal looked to Spirit with pleading eyes. Spirit hated this situation with every fibre in his body. But he let out a sigh and released his fists.

"All right... if you let her go," Spirit resigned defeated. Free grinned and pushed Kendal into Spirit's arms. Spirit held her still and lifted her head up.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly. Kendal smiled happily to Spirit. Then he felt something sharp stab him in his side. He looked down to see a syringe with it's contents quickly emptying into him. Spirit looked back up to Kendal's evil grin as she pulled out the now empty needle and tossed it to the floor. Spirit tried to fight it, even turning his arms into his scythe blades, but the drugs were kicking in fast and he fell down to his knees.

"I forgot to introduce myself, Kendal Pendrike, I hear you were looking for me?" she cackled evilly to him as he fell down fully to the floor unconscious. After her laugh she quickly switched from being happily evil to very angry as she looked to Free.

"I gave you bloody directions you dumb mut and STILL you couldn't get to the right area!" She spat out.

"Damnit! I'm sorry I got lost! Your map had too many lines for me to follow!" Free tried to make excuses but Kendal was not having any of it. She sent out from her hand a fiery claw that scratched Free across the chest, who cried out and gripped his bleeding cuts.

"Imbecile! Witches, tie him up and take him back to my quarters at the main base," she ordered and the witches went quickly to work. She glared back at Free.

"You can forget about getting that screw-headed professor now, just get to the cave site, pronto you mangy dog!" she screeched at him and he quickly went running down the road to his right.

"ITS THE OTHER WAY!" She screamed to him. Then Free ran past Kendal again going down the road to his left. Kendal had no patients for this and decided she really needed a hot bath, before summoning her broom and flying away on it.

88888888

Eruka tossed and turned in the night as she had her nightmare of getting exiled from the witches.

"You have committed many crimes Witch Frog, so great that the entire witch species is at risk of total annihilation because of you and Witch Medusa Gorgon," Grandmother Mabaa spoke out loud. They were in a circular room with Grandmother Mabaa standing on a high platform. The filled circular seating spread around the room facing the middle, where Eruka stood shackled.

"Your grace, I was forced to cooperate with her, ribbet! She had her snakes inside of me and threatened to...ribbet! Kill me if I disobeyed her!" Eruka tried to plead her case to the leader of the witches.

"You should have died honourably then than to follow the witch. We are not to forget that it was you who not only broke out the man with the magic eye, but you also were the one that resurrected the Kishin Asura!" Grandmother Mabaa exclaimed. Lots of murmuring echoed the hall as the witches talked amongst themselves.

"Kill her! She's a liability!" Witch Kendal shouted, standing up from her seat and pointing to Eruka. Eruka was visibly shaking under the murmurs and glares of all the witches, completely terrified of the possible outcome.

"Calm yourself Witch Pendrike! Even though the crimes are great, we cannot afford executing ourselves when we already are too few in numbers," Grandmother Mabaa informed Kendal, who sat down with a frown. Grandmother Mabaa looked down to the quivering Eruka.

"And therefore I see no other suitable punishment, than complete exile from the witches order," Grandmother Mabaa sentenced. Eruka's eyes widened as Grandmother Mabaa lifted her witches hat slightly so her remaining eye was visible for all to see. Suddenly a beam of magic came from the eye and struck Eruka's right wrist. Eruka screamed as the beam burned a rune into her skin.

"You are no longer recognised as a witch, you are no longer able to use the powers of a witch, nor are you to continue your life as a witch. You are to leave immediately with a dying broom, and may you die cackling in the moonlight," Grandmother Mabaa continued, stopping the beam coming from her eye and lowering her hat again.

"May the magic run true," all the witches finished, as if it was an 'amen'. Then the entire room erupted with roars of abuse directed at Eruka who fell to her knees crying. Every witch shouting traitor and to go and die. Suddenly the bedroom door open and Soul looked inside to see Eruka crying out loudly in her sleep. He quickly went to the bed and sat down beside her, gently holding her shoulders and giving her a shake.

"Hey Eruka! Wake up, your having a nightmare wake up!" Soul said while shaking her. Eruka's eyes snapped open and she suddenly lunged herself at Soul, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

"E...Eruka?" was all Soul could get out as he was taken by surprised.

"I'm sorry Grandmother Mabaa, I'm so sorry! Ribbet! I didn't mean to fail the witches I never wanted to follow Medusa! Ribbet! I'm so sorry it's all my fault!" Eruka continued to cry.

"Hey Eruka, your awake. Your not with the witches!" Soul tried to get through to her. Soul held onto her for a little while longer, rubbing her back. Eruka finally lifted her head up slightly to see Maka's bedroom again. She then became fill aware that she was hugging onto Soul and quickly pulled away with a red blush. Which became a lot worse when she saw that Soul was topless and in his shorts.

"I'm...I'm sorry I...woke you," Eruka apologised bashfully, trying not to look like she was staring at his body, which was making her look even more guilty at what she was doing.

"It's fine. You okay now?" Soul asked. Eruka gave a quick nod, not looking at him. Soul gave a nod himself then stood up. A gentle hand then grabbed his before he walked out the room.

"Don't leave...stay? Until I fall asleep?" Eruka asked bashfully. Soul grew a small blush himself when he looked to Eruka. She looked completely helpless underneath the covers, with two drops of tears still under her eyes. Soul let out a sigh then sat down on the chair near the bed. Eruka then let go of his hand and hid it under the covers.

"Thank you," She said before snuggling up into the covers and pillow with her eyes shut, trying to get to sleep. Soul sat there watching her.

"This is stupid. She's a witch! She's my enemy! ...So why do I feel like I want to keep her safe? To protect her and comfort her? This is so un-cool," Soul thought as he rested his head in his hands.

_**A/N: OMG OMG OMG AN UPDATE! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN...MONTHS ON THIS STORY! I hope people are still reading this story and have not given up on it. Next chapter should be a good one and hopefully the plot will get moving. Questions will be answered soon. Why is Spirit taken? Why did they also want Stein? WHO IS THE INTERROGATOR?**_

_**Hope you keep reading,**_

_**The3Ryans**_


End file.
